


In Darkness He Is All I See

by takemeorleaveme



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Charon!Niall, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades!Zayn, Harry and louis are together!, Loads of gods and goddesses, M/M, Persephone!Liam, Warrior!Louis, just not a main pairing, nymph!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeorleaveme/pseuds/takemeorleaveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his palace, Zayn walks the halls as he has done for thousands of years.  He takes note of the other demigods he keeps in his realm.  Nyx is always so helpful with advice and Hecate is his best friend.  He walks into his throne room where judgment takes place.  He sees his throne and the one that has remained empty for eons.  Zayn is tired of holding judgment and court alone. He decides it is high time he claimed his betrothed. </p><p>The Hades/Persephone AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness He Is All I See

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story for myself and I really loved writing it! Hades and Persephone are my favourite in the Greek myths.
> 
> I don't have an editing person, so I'm sorry for the mistakes my sleep muddled brain has skipped xx
> 
> Please enjoy!

The days of the Wars were long over but the mistakes the fellow gods made lay heavy on the mind of Zeus, who wasn’t the eldest but the strongest of his siblings.  He tried very hard to delegate the powers of this realm in a fair way.  His brothers were all in charge of various important things but eldest took on the most responsibility with out a doubt. 

He placed his brother Hades, (who, for some reason, wants to go by Zayn in this time) in the underworld because only someone with such a warm heart could care for the wary souls that left this world too early, too late, or right on time—according to the Fates, at least. The three women often visited Zeus and told him of Hades’ many misadventures with the War heroes, the nonexistent love affairs, and the way he would sometimes make Charon take a soul across the River Styx even if the soul didn’t have the proper fare. He knew from these updates that choosing Hades for this particular job was the best decision he had made in his entire rule.

Along with the Underworld, Zeus and Demeter also swore an oath to Zayn that his firstborn son would rule by his side when Zayn was ready to have a partner. Zayn accepted this and gave thanks for their generosity. Shortly after the war, Zeus and Demeter split apart and he took Hera as his wife. Demeter refused to even speak his name for four eons. He doesn’t blame her but he does remember her shrieking at him that she was to break all ties with Olympus and any Olympian.

Thankfully, Zayn wasn’t an Olympian.

 

**

 

The perks of living in the Underworld were on a short list but a list nonetheless.  It wasn’t as though he hated being down here, no.  In fact, he wouldn’t want to be surrounded by all of his siblings as often as they are on that cloud.  He prefers he solitude and Charon, or Niall as he goes by these days, is more than enough company. His dog is also extremely good at being near him at all times.  He just knows that there’s something missing from his palace.  He can’t quite put his finger on it but if he could, he would fix it immediately. 

Hermes pops in when he delivers his souls and stays for a quick chat if he’s awake but it’s never anything special.  Sometimes he takes a stroll through the Isle of the Blessed and chats with Achilles, Homer, and Aristophanes.  He loves to hear them talk about wars, journeys and love, respectively. Patroclus is also extremely knowledgeable in lovemaking and Zayn has many tips stored away for the night he can put them to use with his betrothed.

 

See, he tries and tries to be a normal god for a while, really he does—it’s just easier to be dark and gloomy, as he’s always been seen as. Regardless of the times that have altered through wars his family took no part in, he has watched societies rise up from ashes of fallen empires and spit on the earth of their ancestors. The humans walking Gaia now have no respect for the hard work Demeter has put into it, nor do they care that Poseidon is calling out for help, these beings have no thoughts of Athena whist they study her temples and they have no idea that Ares wreaks havoc on the soils to avenge what they’ve done to Aphrodite’s love.

The only time he sees them comprehend what they have done is when he watches them enter his kingdom and dive into the Lethe River, so they can forget the travesties they committed while they roamed with beating hearts.

 

Zayn waits patiently for the day he can roam his grounds with his partner beside him.  His consort. His lover.  His mate. His King.

He tries to imagine being like the new souls that enter through his gates.  Walking around with out a care and falling in love as freely as some of them do. He knows that most of these mortals believe in his family; those are the ones that arrive smiling and earn his time. The rest just fall by the wayside.

 

Zayn watches and Zayn learns.  He’s learned how to love thanks to Aphrodite, he’s learned how to be courageous by watching Artemis, he’s learned how to win arguments by listening to Athena, and he’s learned devotion from Hera. The most important lesson Zayn has learned from his family is that good things come to those who aren’t afraid to take what is rightfully theirs.  He’s watched his brother’s pine for women they cannot have, seen affairs run wild for years (Hephaestus will never be in the same room as Ares to this day), and listened to their complaints every time he visits Mt. Olympus for a meal or a glass of wine with Dionysus.   

In his palace, Zayn walks the halls as he has done for thousands of years.  He takes note of the other demigods he keeps in his realm.  Nyx is always so helpful with advice and Hecate is his best friend. He walks into his throne room where judgment takes place.  He sees his throne and the one that has remained empty for eons.  Zayn is tired of holding judgment and court alone. He decides it is high time he claimed his betrothed.

 

**

 

He sees a glowing figure laying in a meadow of flowers that are never there this time of year.  Zayn knows that whomever is lying in this field is his betrothed, which means he can look all he wants but has to remain hidden because of Demeter. He watches as this person is joined by a wood nymph.  One that looks familiar only because of the eyes that gleam so clearly in the evening sunlight. This is one of Demeter’s nymphs. Every member of his family knows not to touch anything belonging to her because her wrath is something to be feared.

So he watches.  He watches the two figures play in the diminishing light and laugh well into the evening. He knows they can’t see him now, he and Selene have an agreement about her cloaking him whenever he decides to walk with the living, he moves closer to the pair.

Zayn sees the boys clearly now, both young and frozen in their youthful moments.   One has a mop of brown hair with sparkling green eyes while his friend outshines him. The other young man has curled light brown hair with a mark on his neck that could almost be a heart, eyes that are filled with unyielding goodness, and a smile that lifts the boy’s cheeks higher than any immortal has a right to own. He hears their giggles and laughter as he sees the trail of flowers the boy with the mark leaves in his wake.

He spies the flowers gracing his head. Today’s flowers were red tulips, yellow chrysanthemums and primrose.  He was quite pleased to see the boy accept his declaration of love, his announcement of admiration in secret and his statement that he couldn’t live with out him. He was exhausted going all over the realm finding the flowers and getting them on the boy’s windowsill before his mother sensed his presence.

Zayn does this every so often.  He comes to the land of the living and watches his betrothed. He doesn’t do it to be creepy or to be a stalker.  He does this so that he can get familiar with him.  Zayn wants to know everything about this boy so that he can please him for all of eternity.

He sees rather than hears their attention being drawn back to the cabin they must reside in and he watches them enter and go to their respective rooms.  He sees the marked boy go to the room with the widest window, the candlelight flickers as the boy moves about.  Zayn can hear the boy speaking to Selene from his window. 

He doesn’t hear what the boy says but what Selene tells him is loud and clear, “Yes, someone has been watching you.”

She laughs, “No, it wasn’t your mother, or even that hero the nymph pretends to not know. The one who watches you is pure of heart.”

Zayn looks up at her, but her attention is to the boy at the window, “They wish to remain anonymous, I cannot tell you more. Perhaps one day soon you shall find out for yourself but until then, Persepho—You’re right, you did ask. Until then, dear Liam, my hands are tied.”

He looks at the young boy, watches his mouth form words, and wishes he could feel those lips ghosting along his own, “Sleep well Liam, for only the Fates know what’s in store for you.”

With that Selene turns away from the boy and shines her light over the meadow to admire the array of flowers that grace the soil.

Zayn looks at the flowers in the field and gets an idea.

He begins picking flowers, ones he knows will get across how he truly feels to his betrothed.  Zayn’s bouquet of flowers is a mixture of lilacs, sunflowers, and sweet pea. He wants his betrothed to know he is interested but not scare the other male.  He hopes they tell the other boy exactly what he wants him to know; that Liam is his first love, that he adores him already and that his terribly shy.  He takes his bundle and goes quietly to the window he saw him in earlier, gathers his fern shoots for sincerity, places them as a bed for this bouquet, and gently lays the flowers on top of the fern shoots. 

He looks through the window and sees his betrothed sleeping peacefully with a wreath of flowers atop his head. Zayn smiles at him and decides to pay a visit to Zeus to secure his future consort.

**

Liam always awakens with Helios.  It’s something they’ve done for eons now; he enjoys the bright company as he starts his days.  This morning he walks to his window to find flowers on his windowsill, again. He looks carefully and finds the flowers of first loves, adoration and shyness? Liam takes a closer look and sees fern shoots underneath.  Sincerity.

He looks around but finds no one there. It seems odd that these flowers haven’t even wilted since they were taken from the ground but he pays it no mind. He decided to write this off as on of the villagers giving him an offering.  It would be rude to not make the most of these beautiful plants. He takes the bouquet apart and makes a new wreath for himself from the plants he was given. Weaving the sunflowers together with the lilacs and ferns, placing hints of sweet pea for aesthetic. He looks at his finished product and smiles, placing it on his head where it rests just above the start of his curls.

HE walks out into the shared space of his home and finds his mother pacing, “Good morning, mother.  Are you ready to go to Olympus today?”

She looks up at her son, “Of course not, you know how much I loathe going to that place.  Seeing your father is the worst part of is all. Hera at least looks like an old hag now but Zeus still looks the same as the day we created you.”

Liam flushes, he hates hearing about that event, “Wou—Would it be okay if I joined you, mother?”

She shakes her head furiously, “You know you are not allowed to go there.  Those immortals are fake and filled with lies.  You don’t need to hear them. “

“But, mother, you let me spend time with Artemis and Athena,” he points out.

She scoffs, “They are different, they have no interest in stealing you from me.  Apollo and Ares will want you as their own and I’ll never be able to fight them off once that happens.  You’ll stay here and be safe.”

He nods at her words and goes out into the fields to begin his day.

**

Zayn is standing at the gates of Olympus waiting for them to open at their glacial pace.  He has a very bored expression on his face because, really, he’s the god of the Underworld, he has a life to lead and he doesn’t want to waste away here.

He’s walking on the clouds, which give literally no support. You’d thing they’d be more comfortable but it’s almost as if the clouds aren’t made of anything but water and air.

He spies his brother lounging with his wife, it seems they’re on good terms today. 

Zeus looks up as he approaches, “Hades! It’s been far too long since you’ve seen the light of day!  How’s your domain?”

Zayn sighs, “Fine.  Running quite smoothly.  Thankfully there’s no war going on, so I’m not too busy.”

Zeus nods as though he understands. “What brings you here? Would you like some ambrosia?”

Hera moves to accommodate him, “Hera, no—don’t. You know I’ve never taken to the beverage.  I’ll be fine. I’ve actually come to speak with you about my betrothal.”

Zeus motions for Hera to leave them, she places a kiss on her husband’s cheek and walks out in a flurry of pale yellow wisps.

Zayn’s own aura is almost always black or gray. He knows his own symbolism. He hates that Zeus gets white and Poseidon graces the earth with blue. It really bothers him how he’s painted to be such a bad guy just because he’s the one who greets the mortals in the next life.

“You want my Persephon now? You’ve had the opportunity for thousands of years.  Why now?” Zeus asks.

“I’ve been alone since the Titan war. I’ve gotten the Underworld under my control.  I just know there’s something missing.  I’m ready to experience what I’ve denied myself for so long.”

Zeus smiles to himself, “That’s good to hear, brother. I’m sure it won’t be a problem. Demeter shouldn’t care too muc-“

Zeus gets cut off by a shrill voice, “You cannot have him! He is my son.  My only son and I refuse to part with him.”

Zayn looks behind him a groans he didn’t even see her at the hearth, “Good day Demeter.  How goes the harvest?”

Her eyes narrow to slits, “If I so much as sense you, I promise—no, I swear that the mortals you Olympians have grown so accustomed to will never worship you again.”

Zayn looks at her while she argues with Zeus. It’s absolutely pointless though. The boy was his since the war. There was no point in refuting it. They had all sworn on the Styx. That was as close to a blood oath as a god was allowed.  Zayn wracked his brain for a solution.  He was listening to them prattle on about love lost when it hits him, “What if he comes willingly?”

Demeter’s head swiveled to him, “What do you mean willingly?”

He took a deep breath, “If the boy comes to the Underworld by his own hand, what do you say then?”

She scoffed at him, “Sure Hades.  If my son willingly chooses to be in the Underworld with you, I will let him go.”

Zayn smiles, “Do you swear that on the Styx?”

She laughed, “Yes, I swear it on the Styx.”

Zayn’s smile turns positively wolfish. He had her fooled. All he had to do now was make this boy fall in love with him. He clears his throat, “Well.  I can see that this is no use.  I’ll forgo your son and find someone else to rule with me. Good day Demeter, brother.”

With that he traveled through the ether and found the dream god to help him.

**

Zayn sits on his throne and motions Morpheus to join him on his intended’s chair, “Please sit.  I’ve got a favour to call in,”

The demi-god takes a seat, “Hades, please. You don’t need to call in a favour, my lord. I am already indebted to you for allowing me to be here during my nights. I am always at your service.”

Zayn smiles. “I greatly appreciate that Morpheus.” He clears he throat, “I need to go to him.  I think his dreams are the safest way.  Demeter won’t be able to find me there.  She’s promised me to him if he comes willingly.”

Morpheus laughs, “You got Demeter to agree to giving you her only child?”

He looks at his hands, “I may have tricked her into swearing on the Styx. I don’t think she was aware of the deal she was making. If he comes willingly, she cannot forbid the union.  Zeus was there and he already gave me permission.”

The demi-god is impressed, “I’ll help you, of course. Just give me a moment to find him. And I’ll send you on your way.”

Zayn tenses in the mean time. He hears Morpheus’ voice telling him to close his eyes and then he’s taken to a field of grass.

**

Liam lies on a blanket in a field of daffodils and red tulips, lounging away with his lover next to him. He looks to his left, a man, no a god, is resting nest him.  He has on a dark robe with one hand resting behind him as Liam lays on his other arm.

“Who are you?” He asks.

The other man clears his throat, “I’m Zayn. It’s lovely to meet you, Liam isn’t it?”

Liam knows confusion graces his features, “Why did you call me Liam. My mother hates that name?”

Zayn half smiles and pulls him closer, “I heard you talking to Selene the last night. You told her to call you that. I assumed you like it more than Persephon, I can call you that if you rather.”

Liam shakes his head, “No, I like Liam. Why are you in my dream? I am usually alone.”

He watches as Zayn picks a flower, a daffodil—chivalry Liam thinks to himself, and hands it to him as he states, “I am to be your husband. You are my intended.”

Liam takes the flower, “I didn’t know I had an arrangement for marriage.”

“Perhaps we are already married then, this is your dream after all.  We can be anything, and do anything you wish.  Is that not what the dream god does? Makes dreams perfect?” Zayn explains.

“We can do anything?  Be anything? But how—Isn’t this taking advantage of him—especially since we are both of immortal blood?” Liam questions.

Zayn smiles at him, “You are so pure. I know Morpheus very well.  He owes me a favour. We can dream as much as we want.  No one will ever know. Not even your mother.”

He watches as Zayn pulls away from his body so his eyes can roam his body, they land on his flower crown. He took the one he wore during the waking hours into his slumber, “Do you enjoy my crown?”

Zayn reaches out to touch it, “I like it very much. Where did you get the flowers?”

Liam shrugs his shoulders; “They were on my windowsill when I awoke this morning.  I believe I have an admirer. Someone who adores me, someone shy and I think I’m their first love.”

“Perhaps you are their first and only love,” Zayn suggests.

Liam takes a deep breath, “If you are my husband, why are we talking of the person who left me the flowers? Shouldn’t we be doing what lovers do?”

Zayn takes his hand and laces their fingers together, “And what do lovers do?”

Liam blushes and looks out across the field, “I—I’ve only seen them kiss, mother doesn’t let me see anything else.”

With his other hand, Zayn turns Liam’s face back to him, “Then we can kiss. I don’t wish to push you into doing something you’ll later regret.  This dream is ours, remember?”

Liam watches as Zayn leans forward and panics because he doesn’t know what do to, “Relax Liam, close your eyes and take a deep breath in and out. I won’t hurt you.”

So he does and soon after he exhales, he feels the smoothness of Zayn’s lips brush his.  Liam decides he likes kissing Zayn when the other male turns his head and moves his lip sin a different way.  Liam feels Zayn unlace their hands.  He hears Zayn say a hushed, ‘lay back, my love’ and he feels Zayn lay him back on a soft cushion.

He does so and feels Zayn’s body weight on top of him, riding him of his chiton to that his chest is exposed, Zayn was only wearing his small clothes in the dream.  He feels hot all over as Zayn places kisses down his jaw leading down onto his chest. His breath is coming out in uneven rations that he can’t seem to get under control, he can feel his body reaction to Zayn’s ministrations, since his hands keep ghosting over his nipples, making them erect.  He feels himself growing more aroused and it’s obvious that Zayn can feel it because he is smiling into his skin now.  Zayn’s hand reaches under the last layer of his protection and brushes his most private spot. He jerks back and away from Zayn, Liam scrambles up to the pillows at the head of the bed they’re on. This is too much for him. His senses aren’t working properly anymore. He feels drugged by this man.

He looks around and sees that they’re in a palace.

He looks to Zayn, “Where are we?”

Zayn glances around, “We are in our home. This is our bedroom.”

Liam takes a closer look and sees dark drapery surrounding the bed, closing in the bed for privacy since the room opens out to a river, “It’s beautiful here,” Liam breathes out.

Zayn looks at him with such hope, “You really mean that? I wasn’t sure if you’d like it. I’ve been working on it for eons making it just right, for you.”

Liam feels so warm in that moment, “This is all for me?”

Zayn nods, “You are my only love, Liam. Whom else would this be for?”

Liam surges forward and joins their lips again, he can feel the most intimate part of Zayn is just as aroused as he is; he relaxes, happy that he has the same affect on Zayn.

He ends the kiss and looks, really looks at the man. He’s gorgeous.  His body is marred with marks that he knows are permanently on his body, they adorn his frame and make him look so much tougher than Liam has seen him be; Liam moves his hands up his shoulders and feels the shaved portions of Zayn’s head. His longer hair on top is long enough for him to thread his fingers in and Liam pulls him down by it to connect his lips to Liam’s again.

Zayn obliges for a few moments before he returns Liam against the bed and Liam takes Zayn’s hand a guides it to his arousal. Zayn barely touches him when Zayn breaks the kiss, “Liam, I apologise.  We shouldn’t go any farther.  I will not take any more of your firsts tonight.”

Liam looks up at him and moves his hips drawing a groan from Zayn, “But aren’t you my husband, why would be need to stop?”

Zayn moves off of Liam, “We are not married yet, my love. I need to do this properly.  I want to be awake when we do this for the first time. I want you in my bed in the waking world.  I want to claim you in every way but it has to be in the waking world.”

Liam lays against the pillows and stares at the ceiling, ”I suppose you’re right.” He can hear the blue jays chirping. It’s time to wake.

He sighs deeply, “I have to join the waking world soon. Will you come to be tonight?”

Zayn nods, “I promise to return tonight, my love.”

Zayn fades away as Liam turns to see Helios climbing in the sky. He looks to his windowsill and sees another bunch of flowers. They’re laid on fern shoots again. It’s a collection of violets, Stars of Bethlehem, and yellow tulips.

Harry comes into his room then, “Why do you have those? Oh! Are we playing the guessing game again! Tell me what they mean Liam!”

Liam smiles at his friend, “The violets are for faithfulness. The Star of Bethlehem is for hope and the tulips—which traditionally mean perfect love, yellow tulips mean helplessly in love.”

Harry smiles, “That’s pretty—when did you grow these?”

Liam shakes his head, “I didn’t.  They were left for me.”

“Someone left all those for you? And on fern shoots too? Wow, Liam.  Someone really wants you to know how much he or she loves you.”

Liam smiles as he twists them into a crown again. He doesn’t tell Harry that he hopes they’re from a man in dark robes with honey eyes who stole his first kiss.

**

Zayn appears back in his throne and smiles over at Morpheus, “That was perfect.  Can we do this again tonight?”

Morpheus smiles, “Anything for my future Lord. Liam seemed very unhappy to leave you.”

Zayn narrows his eyes, “You will not watch us tonight. I can’t have that. I need privacy.”

Morpheus nods his head, “Of course, my King. What ever you say. Hecate will be pleased with your developing relationship.  Perhaps she can help you during the day?”

Zayn watched as the demi-god walked away form the throne room, “Morpheus—I an extremely grateful.  Please do not take my protectiveness as ungratefulness.”

Morpheus bows his head with a smile gracing his lips; he walks out of the room acknowledging Death as he leaves.

Zayn sighs to himself, “Time for work then Thanatos?”

He walks with the god over to the Styx and begins his day welcoming the new souls.

**

Liam spends his day filled with a need to sleep. Not that his body is tired at all but he cannot wait to see Zayn again.  His mother is in a foul mood from talking with Zeus yesterday but he really can’t help that. 

He tries to get her in a better mood, “Mother, am I betrothed to anyone?”

Demeter freezes, “Betrothed? Why would you ask that my son?”

Liam shrugs, “I’ve just seen how Zeus has pair off his children and I haven’t been even spent any time with the other gods. Is there someone I’m supposed to be with?”

Demeter shakes her head furiously, “No. You are not betrothed to anyone. At all.  I fixed that problem.”

“Problem? Mother why would that be a problem?” He asks.

“You were betrothed to Hades,” she sighs. “The god of the Underworld tried to make good on an empty promise,” she shudders. “Thankfully, he saw it my way and you are never to marry.  We get to be free as long as we want.  Isn’t that lovely!”

Liam smiles but he doesn’t let it reach his eyes, “Yes, mother. It is.  I think I’m going to head out for a walk, if you don’t mind.”

She shakes her head, “Of course not, my son. Go ahead.”

Liam doesn’t go for a walk, no.  Instead he goes to a field where lays down and closes his eyes; hoping to see Zayn again.

**

Morpheus comes to him in a hurry, “Sir! He’s falling asleep—“

Zayn looks up from his ledger for Niall, “It’s the middle of the day?”

Morpheus shrugs his shoulders. Zayn sighs, “I can’t go to him right now.  Send Hecate for me. She’ll tell him to expect me tonight. “

Morpheus nods and goes to find Hecate.

“Morpheus!  Make sure she brings him a wreath of hibiscus flowers.  I don’t want her to show up empty handed,” he explains.

The dream god smiles and walks out of the throne room.

**

Liam’s in the same field he was before but instead of a man in a dark robe, a woman in gray comes to him with a wreath of hibiscus and ferns.

She approaches him.  She takes off the crown he was wearing earlier, in the waking realm, and places the new wreath on his head.  Her eyes never focus on him but its as though she’s seeing everything,

“Zayn told me you were special. I can see that clearly. My, my, you are important. Not even Zayn anticipated this. Just wait until you’re on the throne,” the woman says.

Liam glances around, trying to see if there’s someone else in the field, “Me?  I’m important? Throne?”

The woman laughs, “Yes, you are, dear Liam.” She senses his confusion, “Oh! How foolish of me. I am Hecate. I help Ha—Zayn with his bidding.  He’s very sad he couldn’t be here with you.  He promises to see you tonight.”

Liam perks up at that, “Tonight?  I’ll see him tonight?”

She smiles, “Yes.  He’ll be in your dreams again.  Be sure to wear something, or nothing at all. Zayn has many plans for you.”

She touches the wreath, “Delicate beauty. My, how right he is.” She spies the older crown that he was wearing in the morning, “Oh, he really is a charmer isn’t he? Helplessly in love? And Faithfulness--that does sound like Zayn.”

Liam connects the meaning, “Zayn? He’s the one leaving me the flowers?”

Hecate pauses, “Are you saying you don’t know who they’re from?”

Liam shakes his head, “No.  I’ve just gotten these the past three days. They’re on my windowsill when I awake and Helios doesn’t know anything about them! Selene does but she refuses to tell me.”

Hecate smiles, “What other flowers did this person leave you?”

Liam swallows, “Um, sunflowers, lilacs and sweet peas.”

She throws hear head back and laughs, “Oh my. Someone certainly wants it known that they are absolutely in love with you.”

Liam nods, “I was hoping it was my betrothed but my mother says that I don’t have an intended anymore.  That she took care of it. Why did Zayn say he was my intended when my mother says I don’t have one?”

Hecate narrows her eyes, “You mother is delusional. She swore on the Styx to your betrothal. Demeter swore on the river that gives all rivers life. She cannot go back on that pact.  If she does, she will throw the Cosmos off balance.”

Liam startles, “Trust me. I want to be betrothed! I just.”

“You just what, Liam?” Hecate asks.

He sighs and starts to grow red carnations, “If I am to be betrothed, I want it to be Zayn. I want to go to my mother and tell her I want him.  Which is crazy because we only talked for a few hours in my dreams!  But—I-I feel like I belong with him.  He’s tender and gentle.  I can tell he has a kind soul.  He is good.  I truly believe that.”

Hecate looks at him with understanding, “Oh Liam. You can have anything you want. All you have to do is say the words.”

She looks away, “I’ve been called back to my place. You should awaken as well, Liam, your mother is looking for you.  Zayn will see you tonight. Good day, my lord.”

**

Liam awakens with a start and sees his mother’s eyes alight with fury, “Hello mother.  What’s the problem?”

“You left for a walk hours ago! And I panicked! I didn’t know what happened to you!” she’s pacing the field in from of him.

“Look, mother, I’m fine.  I just fell asleep.  No harm done. In fact, I think I’ll just go back to the temple and rest after dinner.  I’ll tell Harry to stay home, that way we can spend some time together, how does that sound?” He asks.

His mother smiles sweetly at him, “My dear son, you always have the perfect thing to say. Come, let’s return.”

**

Zayn paces his patio and waits for Hecate’s return. He cannot stand that he had to send her in his place but he had work to be done so he could be free to go to his love tonight.  He hears her dainty footfalls on the opposite side of the space.

He looks at her immediately, “Well?”

She smiles as she bows her head in respect, “He missed you, that’s for sure.  He appreciated your wreath.  He also may have gotten it stuck in his head that you’re the one leaving him flowers. I haven’t the faintest idea where he’s gotten that idea.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “I’m not mad Hecate, what else?”

She looks at him, really looks, “He’s just as infatuated with you as you are with him.”

Zayn huffs, “I am not only infatuated with him. I adore him.  I’ve been watching him for decades.  He’s the only person, mortal or immortal, that I’ve ever wanted to be with.”

Hecate stares, “So why are you telling me? Tell him.  He’s the one that’s got to come with you willingly. You have to convince him to come with you, in the waking world.  Soon he’s going to want to see you under Helios’ light. You must make sure he wants to be with you just as much as you want him.”

He nods to himself, “You’re right Hecate. I’ll just lay the groundwork in our dreams.  Then perhaps make an appearance when Zeus is distracting Demeter. I’ll have to ask him to make a meeting in a few days time.”  He paces in a circle thinking of how he’ll ask this of his brother.  He’s lost in thought when Hecate clears her throat. He looks at her.

“Apologies, my lord. You must know this, Demeter doesn’t believe the pact you made with her is valid anymore,” she explains.

Zayn waves her off, ”It matters not. She made a new arrangement with me.  Liam has to come willingly to this palace.  I cannot force him. He must decide on his own. It’s no matter if Demeter thinks we can’t be married.  We will be and since it was sworn by the Styx, she has to. Gaia will not allow her to get away with it.”

Hecate nods in agreement, “Well done Hades. Be sure to tell Liam of your past with his mother.  He’s been kept in the dark for so long that he doesn’t know the deceit Demeter lays down with her every step.”

He nods, “Send Morpheus to me when it is time.”

He watches her leave and then goes into his rooms.

Zayn looks around and takes an inventory of the items he’s created for Liam.  A large bed, big enough for four people to sleep comfortably, curtains that allow for privacy but thin enough to let light through, his ceiling has become a mural of Atlantis because it was his favourite place in the mortal realm on one side and the Origin of Love that he never gets tired of hearing from Aristophanes.    He looks at the sconces on the wall that emit a soft glow throughout the room and decides to make them a bit brighter.  He needs to be more awake until he has to sleep. Zayn changes into his royal robes.

His wine coloured robes always make him feel more mortal; perhaps it will help ease Liam he thinks.  He secures the sash from the back of his chiton over his left shoulder and pins it to the front of his chiton on his right hip.  Making the deep red material warm his skin and give the illusion of modesty. He’s adorning his arms with his gold band when he hears his name being called.  He looks into the watch glass and spies Morpheus.

He turns, “Is it time?”

The demi-god nods, “He’s about to dream. Would you like to control the dream this time?”

Zayn nods, ”Please, I feel like he should know more about me this time.”

Morpheus agrees and waits for him to lay down, “Sweet dreams, my lord.  I’ll be sure to watch another’s dreams tonight.”

Zayn smiles, “Thank you.”

**

Liam walks into the same bedroom Zayn took them to last night, he spies Zayn lounging on the bed looking at papers, “Zayn?’ he calls softly.

Zayn’s head snaps up immediately and directly breaks out into a huge grin, “Liam.  I’ve missed you.”

Zayn gets up from the bed and goes to Liam. He takes both of his hands and intertwines their fingers; “It has been too long since I have tasted your lips. Will you allow me to kiss you, as lovers do?”

Liam smiles as he nods,” Of course.”

Zayn leans in and tilts his head slightly to allow for a, less than, chaste kiss to pass between them.

Zayn rests his forehead on Liam’s, “How was your day? I am so sorry I couldn’t be there when you napped today.  I wanted to be but I had pressing matters here. “

Liam looks around, “Where is here?”

“My palace,” is the only answer Zayn can give him.

Liam seems to accept it; he lets go of Zayn’s hands and goes to take a turn about the room, “My day was fine.  I liked Hecate.  She’s very wise.  She said something that struck me funny.”

Zayn watches him, “And what was that, my love?”

“Well, I was telling her of the flowers I had received over the last two nights, you know.  I explained to her what each of them meant and she said ‘that does sound like Zayn’. What would she mean by that?” Liam inquires.

Zayn shrugs, “I wouldn’t know, Hecate puts ideas into her own head.  She maybe thought I would do something similar.”

Liam watches his body language, ”Zayn, I’m not mad. I just want to know if I’m your first love.”

Zayn scoffs, “First love?  Try only love, Liam. There will never be anyone else.”

Liam startles at that. 

He stammers out, “You—you mean that?”

Zayn smiles slowly at him.  He walks over to the other man, looking predatory. He stops in front of him, cards a hand through the longer locks Liam possesses and tugs on the ends. He looks Liam in the eyes as he does it, he watches his pupils dilate. 

“See, Liam.  You were made for me.  You and I have been placed together by the Fates.  I know everything about you.  For example, I know you like your hair pulled. You also like falling asleep in fields. You love making crowns out of flowers with special meanings. You love watching mortals on their wedding days because you can’t wait to have your own.  I know you, Liam, Son of Demeter and Zeus. One day, you’ll know just as much about me.”

Liam listened to this and realised that he was right, “You have been leaving me flowers. It’s been you.”

Liam watches a blush creep onto Zayn’s features.

“You’re quite good at picking flowers. I have to say each one was more beautiful than the last.”

Zayn smiles, “Something as beautiful as you deserves the most perfect adornments. Just be glad I never gave you laurel and olive branches before we met.”

Liam laughs, “Oh? Would you have married me the moment you saw me wearing the wreath?”

Without a moment’s hesitation, “Yes. You are my betrothed. I would marry you now if you wished.”

Liam’s heart skips a beat, he’s sure of it.

Zayn laughs, “I won’t, but I will show you your new realm. Do you want to see it?”

Liam nods, “Wait.  My new realm?  I’ll have to leave my mother’s?”

“Yes, that’s the only unfortunate part of our union. You won’t be able to be with your mother as much as you are now. In fact, you’ll see her maybe less than half of the mortal year,” Zayn explains.

Liam looks at him wide eyed, “Zayn, what do you rule over?”

Zayn coughs into his hand, “I-um.  I’m the ruler of the Underworld.”

Liam blanches, “The—Hades.  You’re Hades? That’s-Oh gods.  That’s why she hates you.  This makes so much more sense. My mother hates you because we’re betrothed. Oh.  She’s.  No wonder.”

Zayn waits until Liam’s clamed a bit to tell him the story.

Liam sat on the bed while Zayn spoke, “I was speaking with Zeus about the war and how it had created such a rift between the realms that there had to be a way to bring them closer; the heavens to the earth and the earth to the underworld.  He thought marriage was the way to do this.  Once the war had officially ended and all the Titians locked in Tartarus, Zeus came to me with a solution.  I was to rule the Underworld and take care of the souls until they are ready to return to the earth, however, when I was ready, I was to take a partner. A mate, if you will. Your father promised me his first born son.”

Liam looked up at him, “Me? He promised you me?”

Zayn nodded, “Yes, you.  You are his firstborn son and I watched you grow steadily over the years. I saw you create your first flower. I saw you giggle baby’s breath into existence.  I witnessed your first fall and I was there when you saw mortals coupling for the first time.” Zayn saw Liam blush.

“You were so beautiful.  Free and warm.  I averted my eyes before you reached your end because that wasn’t mine to take then. But, oh, how I cannot wait to see it.”

Liam laughed, “I don’t think anyone’s ever wanted me like that.”

Zayn smirked at him, “ Oh, they will. Once you come into your own. You’ll even have Aphrodite’s attention, I reckon. But they’ll never have you.”

Liam was confused, “But if we’re just partners, why would it matter?”

Zayn was over him so quickly. He had a fist in Liam’s hair, again.  Zayn’s lips were brushing over the shell of Liam’s ear.  He can feel the hardness of Zayn’s most intimate body part pressed against him, “I do not share.  If you are to be my partner, you will be mine and only mine.  The same goes for me.  I want no one else. I will have no one else. I have had no one else.”

Liam shivered, “No—You haven’t had anyone? Not in all these eons?”

“No, I’ve lusted after one and I love but one. One person that I have desires for.  One person my body reacts for. One person I want so much that I am creating debt with Morpheus to spend time with him.  All so I can be sure that you want me just as much as I want you just to be with me,” he explains.

“What do you mean?” Liam wonders.

Zayn removes himself a bit from, “I mean that the new deal I struck with your mother is that you have to come willingly with me. I cannot force you to marry me. You must want to marry me.”

Liam smiles, “That’s easy. Of course I want to marry you. I come wiling.”

Zayn shakes his head; “We must say it in the waking realm. The deal was struck there so it must be carried out there.”

Liam’s shoulders slump. “You’ll never be able to get close enough to me to have it happen as such. My mother keeps too close to me.”

Zayn make a sound of agreement.

Zayn hears Hecate approach and he moves in front of Liam out of instinct, “What is your business here, Hecate?”

She bows, “My Lords, the time for dreams has come to an end. You must join the waking world again.”

Zayn waves her off, “I see.  You may leave us. Thank you, Hecate.”

She goes as quietly as she came.

Zayn hears Liam sigh, he looks down at his betrothed; “I know this is difficult but, I will come for you. Soon.  Perhaps tonight.”

Liam nods.  “This is all happening so quickly.  I didn’t know it could be like this.” He takes his hand and runs it down the sash Zayn has on,  “I want to be with you always. If that means I am in and endless sleep, then that is my wish.”

Zayn shakes his head, “I will make sure you are mine. Demeter will not keep me from you any longer.  We will be happy, my love.” Zayn presses a kiss to Liam’s forehead. “I have your word?”

Liam scrunches his face, “My word for what?”

Zayn smiles, “That you’ll come with me willingly. That I won’t have forced you.”

Liam laughs, “ Yes, of course. You have my word. I promise to come willingly.  I’ll repeat it in the waking world as well.”

Zayn sighs, “Until next we meet, my Liam.”

Liam struggles to stay any longer with Zayn in bed but he feels himself being awoken by his mother.

**

Zayn awoke alone, well, not alone.  Hecate was there but she doesn’t count in his book.

The first question on his mind, he voices; “Did you leave the flowers?”

She smiles dreamily at him, “ I did. The Ranunculus was more difficult to find than the apple blossoms were.”

Zayn nods, “And the gardenias?”

She hesitates, “Your secret love flowers took the longest to find; they were hidden in a garden somewhere near the Great Horn.” She shakes her head in reproach, “The thing’s I’ll to do to get my Lords together at long last.”

He watches as she winds her way through the chamber and out the archway. 

He hauls himself off the bed and goes to the patio to check on his realm.  He can see Niall rowing steadily along the Styx with a few bodies in the boat with him. He laughs and carries on as though these people are his best friends. 

Zayn turns to go to the throne room to pass judgment on the new arrivals.

He walks and beings to formulate his plan to take Liam later in the day.

**

Liam is speaking with Harry later in the day about what he learned in his dream that night and he can’t help but wonder if every one of the gods on Olympus knew.

“Harry, did you know about my betrothal?” If Harry lied to him, he can’t trust him.

Harry shakes his head, “I’m just as surprised as you are. I’ve never heard Demeter or any of the other nymphs talk about it.  I promise.”

Liam accepts the answer and changes the subject to something lighter, “So, how’s your warrior?”

He sees the nymph’s blush, “Louis is good. He’s been training so I don’t see him as often as I want to—we want to run away together, have I told you?”

Liam smiles, “Yes. You have.  It sounds just as lovely as being with Zayn-or Hades, I’m not sure what to call him.”

“I would call him Zayn.  It’s his way of making you feel comfortable,” Harry replies.

Liam thinks about what it would be like to be a King of the Underworld and he can’t help but want to be there in that moment. With Zayn’s powerful stare resting on him as he looms over Liam’s lithe body, finger tips trailing over sens-

“Where did you go, Liam,” Harry teases.

Liam blushes.  “Ah, thinking of Zayn. You know; if you have any questions about the wedding night, feel free to ask me. I’ve got a lifetime of knowledge.”

Liam laughs, “I’m not asking you for tips on my wedding night! Are you insane?”

Harry shakes his head and tsks his tongue, “You should go in with some knowledge.  Zayn will expect you to know how to do things!”

Liam shifts uncomfortably, “He doesn’t. Well, he shouldn’t.”

Harry raises an eyebrow, “And why not?”

Liam sighs, he really didn’t want to tell Harry about this aspect of his life, “Zayn hasn’t taken any lovers.”

Harry’s eyes widen, “You’re putting me on! There’s no way. He’s the King of the Underworld! How has he managed all these years?”

Liam shrugs, “I didn’t ask.  He’s been faithful to me for all these eons. I—I had no idea gods could even be faithful. I thought it was just a thing for mortals, you know? But he’s different. He told me that I’m the one the Fates chose to be his king.”

Harry looked shell hocked, “The Fates? They’re the ones who did this? I didn’t know they even did that for the gods,” Harry pauses, “I wonder if they’ll do that for my warrior.”

Liam takes an exasperated breath, “I don’t know how you can think of that at a time like this. I’m telling you that I’ve ben pair to the God of the Underworld my entire life and every one of the Olympians knew! D’you know how many times I’ve talked about marriage with them and they all just nodded along,” he sighs and lies back on the grass, looking up at Helios. “The worst part, gods, the worst part is that my mother kept this from me.  She watched me cry for countless months after she told me I would never have someone love me—she and I were supposed to be married to the earth. She saw me wilt countless flowers! I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive her for this.”

Harry lies back with him, “Maybe she really was trying to protect you.  I mean, you know how much she hates Zeus. Perhaps she thought she would lose you.”

Liam shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter. I have to tell her, otherwise she’ll. I don’t know what she’ll do.”

Harry looks to him through stalks of barley, “You could just tell her you’re leaving.  Not give her a choice.  Say that you’re doing what you want for once in your life.”

Liam laughs, “Oh yeah?  And then be promptly turned into a plant?  No thank you. I think it’s best if I just go with Zayn. Maybe leave a note. “

“Are you going to the Underworld tonight?” Harry inquires.

“Zayn said he would come to me sometime today. I don’t know when that will be but Helios has already begun his descent back to earth, hopefully before sunse-“

Liam feels the earth shift beneath him and he looks to where it is cracking in various places. They scramble away from the opening ground and Harry keeps tugging Liam back as the other tries to move forward.

Liam pries Harry’s hand off of him, “No, it’s okay. I think I know who it is.”

Harry lets him go just as a chariot appears. A man with a golden helm holds reins that contain two horses that are the embodiment of night. They are perfectly black without a glimmer of another color.  He smiles at the driver of the chariot and watches in awe as he sees Zayn take off his helm and give a winning smile to Liam. 

He turns back to Harry, “I told you he would come to me.”

Zayn dismounts and closes the space between himself and Liam. He touches the flower crown Liam is donning, “My radiant love.  You look so innocent today.  If only your mother knew the things you want me to do to you.”

Zayn’s hand cups the back of his head as he pulls Liam in for a kiss, completely disregarding Harry’s presence.

 

Liam gets lost in Zayn’s mouth because, gods, that man can kiss.  He hears Harry clear his throat before Zayn abruptly pulls back and moves himself in front of Liam, as if he’s going to protect him from the peaceful nymph.

Harry’s got his hands up in surrender by the time Liam turns himself to peak over Zayn’s shoulder, “Zayn..I um.  I’m no---I was.  Liam, could you tell him who I am please?”

Liam kisses Zayn’s shoulder, “Zayn, he’s my friend, stop scaring him.”

He sees Zayn shoulders sag, “I didn’t know. I apologise..Harry. I’m a bit on edge these days. I’ve got a crazed goddess after me.”

Liam’s face falls into a concerned look, “What do you mean?”

Zayn turns to him, “I mean that Demeter knows my intentions. Helios was listening to your conversation, as he is now.” Zayn looks to the sun, “I know you are, you crazy fucker! You can’t lie to me! Just because you’re in love with his mother, that means nothing to me.  I’ve got Zeus on my side.”

Just as he finishes speaking, clouds form in front of the sun and Zayn grins wickedly.

“My bother’s pulled through for me at long last.” He looks to Liam, “How quickly can you be ready to come with me?”

Liam startles, “You want me to come now? Right this moment?”

Zayn nods hopefully.

“Liam, you should go, you know that once your mother gets her hands on you, you’ll never be able to be with him.  I can help you pack your things!” Harry offers.

Zayn shakes his head, “There’s no time,” He looks around, “I’ll send Hecate to get your belongings you want with you. We must leave while Helios is distracted.”

Liam looks panicked, “I didn’t get to say good bye to anyone, Zayn.  I’m not ready.”

Zayn deflates, “you don’t wish to come with me?”

Liam watches him blink rapidly, “This is happening so quickly Zayn. I need more time.”

Zayn’s eyes flash in anger, “Time?  We do not have more time!!”

“I wish to say goodbye to my mother at the very least!” Liam shouts back.

“You mother is on Olympus getting permission from Zeus to change you into an animal and take you to Artemis where you’ll be one of her charges for the rest of the eons.  She does not want you to be happy with me,” Zayn informs him.

Liam shakes his head, “My mother would do no such thing. You’re lying.”

Zayn steps back from him, “You believe I am making this up? You truly do not think her capable of this?” Zayn looks to him with pity, “Oh my naïve love, you have no idea who your mother truly is, do you?”

Liam’s face contorts in anger, “I know my mother better than anyone, it is you I don’t know! You came to me in a dream like a coward. You had the witch do your bidding! You are the one who wouldn’t tell me who you were.  You, Hades, are the liar. Not my mother. My mother has tried to protect me from people like you.  If this is who my betrothed really is, then perhaps she was right in ridding me of our betrothal.”

Hurt flashes across Zayn’s face.  He walks back to his chariot and mounts it.

“You do not wish to be with me, that is fine. But know that I will have you as my King.  It is Fate and neither you nor I can change that.  Mark this day Persephon.  Remember it as the last you spent in human form.”

The earth quaked as Zayn left for his domain without Liam at his side.

Liam watched him leave and felt the light from Helios on his skin once more.

Harry was standing far away from him, face frozen in awe, “Liam, do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”

He shakes his head, “I care not.”

Harry walk to him, “You don’t understand, Hades not only rules the underworld, he also controls the earth.  While you make things grow from the dirt and clay, he is the one that allows them to take root. You have angered him and now, now the mortals will pay.”

Liam has a sinking feeling in his gut, “He was lying to me. Saying those things about my turning me into an animal, she would never.”

Just then Demeter appears, “He tried to take you, didn’t he my beautiful boy.”

Liam doesn’t say anything.

She opens her arms and beckon his closer, “Come, my sweet, we are going to see Artemis and make sure this never happens again. I must keep you safe.”

Liam’s eyes widen in shock.  Zayn hadn’t been lying to him.

**

Zayn arrives back in the Underworld and throws his helm away the moment his chariot touches the ground.  Hecate, Thanatos, Niall, and Morpheus are all gathered at the gate. Even Cerberus is waiting patiently for his return.

He can’t bring himself to care about the souls that are near when he yells in anguish. 

Hecate steps forward to reach out to touch him, he flinches just out of her reach.

He’s got his back to them as he explains, “He refused me. He called me a liar and a coward.  I—I tried so hard to be open and honest with him.  He just. He told me I was lying about what his mother was doing. He’s ruined it all now.”

The tears he was desperately holding in under the watchful eye of Gaia flow freely now.  He hiccups, “He’s going to get turned into an animal and I’ll never see him again. Not even in dreams,” he turns to Morpheus in vain but is hurt again when the demi-god’s nod confirms his suspicions.

He looks around at his kingdom.  It’s decorated with ivy and Indian jasmine, a way to tell Liam his wishes for marriage and his attachment.  He turns to Hecate, “Take it all down.  Take it out of my sight.” The next words are said lowly, “I will not be reminded of my failure.”

She bows a mutters a quick, “Of course, my Lord. It shall be done.”

He looks to Morpheus, “I never want to dream of him again. Make is so.”

The dream god nods, “Yes, my lord.”

He walks down to the palace, “Niall, please get back to work. There are souls to receive. I won’t keep them waiting.”

The boatman nods and walks away.

Zayn can feel Thanatos walking behind him. He wipes his face, “Was there something you needed?”

The other man shakes his head, “I am simply making sure you don’t do something you’ll regret in the coming moments.”

Zayn wants to ask him what he means by that but is distracted by the three figures waiting in his throne room.

The Fates rarely make house calls.  Usually they wait for you to come to them when you are ready, something must be happening.

“Clotho, Lacheies, and Atropos, welcome to my home. I apologise for not receiving you properly.  Please excuse my appearance; I was at a previous…gathering. What can I help you with?”

They look at him with their all seeing eyes and say in unison, “Hades, ruler of the dead, who is so alive inside; you have changed the balance of things.”

He furrows his brow, “I don’t know of what you speak.”

Clotho steps forward, “You were to take the boy today. He was never to go back into his mother’s arms this day.”

Lacheies pulls her sister back, “You have altered course. If Demeter succeeds with her plot, the earth will never be the same.”

Atropos speaks last, as always, “The first son of Zeus must sit on the throne of the dead before night falls or else the Cosmos will weaken.”

Zayn shakes his head, “He doesn’t wish to be with me, he thinks me a liar.  I won’t hold him here against his will. That was not the deal I made.”

The Fates tilt their heads to the right, Clotho speaks alone, “Your recent deal with Demeter is not valid.   The Styx’s water was not drunk; your betrothal is very much valid. You must take what belongs to you, Hades. The Olympians are wrong to side with Demeter and will be punished for their acts.”

Zayn’s mind is racing.

An image of Liam is projected in front of him, his beloved his sitting in his room, head buried in his hands as his shoulders move with sobs.

He panics, “Let me go to him!  I need to be with him.”

The Fates shake their heads, “You have three hours to right your wrongs, Hades.”

They begin to disappear one by one, as they leave each saying a single word. “Make them count.”

He turns to Thanatos, “How do I get to Liam with out her knowing?”

The other god smiles, “We do have a plan beta. Just in case plan alpha failed.”

Zayn’s filled with hope for a miniscule second as he walks out and sees that Hecate, instead of taking down the ivy and jasmine, has added more. 

His nostrils flare, “I told you to get rid of this!”

Hecate pauses her actions, “You did, but then the Fates told me to place more.  You know I listen to them more than I do you, my lord.”

He can’t even find it in himself to be angry. Morpheus comes beside him and begins telling him his plan.  He knows it’s a long shot but it just might work.

**

Liam cannot believe he was so foolish. He replayed his fight with Zayn over and over in his head.  He knew he has made a huge mistake. 

Harry sat in front of him on his bed and tried to make him feel better, but it wasn’t working.  He couldn’t fix things with him.  Zayn wouldn’t watch him, wouldn’t leave him flowers.  Nothing.  He would never see him again and it was entirely his fault. 

**

Artemis is walking with Zayn, a rare occurrence, but it wasn’t the first time.  She was the one who told him to be bold when he decided to make his affections known.

“She isn’t pleased with Zeus, not that she ever has been since the war, but recently, with you staking your claim on her son, Olympus is a bit mad right now.  Everyone is choosing sides,” she tells him.

He shakes his head, “It bothers me.  We all knew of this betrothal.  Helios is a meddling prick, Athena can’t see reason, and Demeter has jumped off the deep end.  Speaking of the hearth goddess, how do you plan to stop her?”

Artemis sighs, “I hate doing this to Demeter but you have a sworn oath.  Basically, I’ll make the change temporary.  She’ll think he’s a stag for the rest of eternity but it’ll only last for a few hours, that’s when you can come back and take him.”

Zayn thinks this over, “Will it be done in three hours? That’s how long I have. Well, probably about two and a half now. The Fates were very specific.”

Artemis nods, “It’ll be done as soon as they arrive,” she looks up through the trees, “which should be in about ten minutes.”

Zayn smiles at her, “Thank you Artemis. I know that we aren’t the closest of the gods but I have always admired your strengths.  It’s obvious the mortals love you, as well. Many of the women who are servants of you are constantly telling me of their devotion to you during their judgments.”

She laughs, “I hope you aren’t too hard on them. They are good people. I try my hardest to look after them. Besides, I’ve watched you pine over Pershepon for eons and do nothing about it.  You could have tricked him into your union like my father would have. He’s lucky you’re his betrothed.”

She watches the god shake his head, “I’m the lucky one. Liam has made me better; I’ve been a better god because of him.  Without the overwhelming need to please him, I don’t know what state the Underworld would be in.”

Artemis smiles at his devotion. She is always amazed at how deep his emotions run for this boy.  She wishes Demeter could attempt to see that.  They reach her spring and she motions for him to get in the water, “If you’re in the water, it’s easier for me to change you into something that Demeter won’t see upon her arrival. “

He looks at her like she’s lost it, “I don’t get in water, that would be your other uncle.”

Artemis throws her head back and laughs, “How are you this ridiculous? Get in or I’ll throw you.”

He gingerly enters the stream and goes waist deep, “This is as far as I’m going.”

She smiles, “That’s far enough.  Let me change you, I can feel Demeter.”

Artemis waves her hands and suddenly instead of the God of the Underworld standing in the water, a beautiful black swan resides.

She sits on a rock and waits for Demeter and her son to enter the clearing. The rustle of leaves a few moments later is what signals their arrival, along with a squawking swan.

“Artemis!  It is so good to see you!” Demeter greets.

She looks to the boy behind his mother and smiles at him, “Demeter, Pershephon, it’s lovely to see you both.  I am sorry about the conditions we’re under. I completely understand your worries though, Demeter.  I can only imagine what you’re going through.”

Artemis motions for Liam to come closer, “I’ve decided to turn you into a swan.  I’ve got one who needs a friend.”  She points to the one hovering in the stream, “See, he’s lonely and since he’s black, the other’s shun him.  Would you be alright with that?”

Demeter asses the swan, “I thought we agreed on a stag.”

The hunting goddess nods her head, “We did but I though Liam might like to be feathered rather than horned.”

Demeter looks to her song who has tears streaking his face, she places her hand on his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

“My son, you will be safe with Artemis. No god will harm you in this form.  Hades will never touch you,” she reassures but this only makes her son cry more.

The swan whose feathers as such a dark color comes to their group.  As though he wants to greet them.  Demeter watches as he walks gracefully out of the water and to her son’s side. The bird tugs on her son’s chiton almost begging Persephon to join him.  She smiles at the exchange, “You’re right Artemis, a swan is perfect for Liam.”

Artemis’ shoulders sag with relief, “Oh thank you Demeter, this will be just what my collection needs.  Two graceful swans.”

She turns to Liam, “Now, Persephon, you need to wade into the stream to about your waist and then I’ll change you, do you understand?”

The boy nods his head; the swan seems to understand the exchange of words and goes back to the water to wait for his new friend.

Once Liam is in the water she counts to three and looks to Demeter, who nods her head in agreement, and turns Liam into a graceful grey swan.

Demeter gasps, ”Oh, my son is so beautiful.”

They women watch as the black swan goes near Persephon and nuzzles his neck.

Artemis smiles while Demeter cries what appear to be happy tears.

“All is well Demeter, you may go to Olympus and tell Zeus the news.  I will keep a watchful eye on Persephon,” she tells the other goddess.

The woman nods and quickly walks away.

Artemis waits until she is sure the goddess has arrived on Olympus to change the pair back.  She motions Zayn out of the water first.  He takes his time parting from his love but eventually arrives in front of her. She turns him back into his god from and hears Liam squawking in the stream.

Zayn turns back to the water, “Come on then Liam, we must hurry.  Artemis needs to change us back to we may go back home.”

The grey swan flies out of the water and lands in front of Artemis just beside Zayn, she turns him as well and watches the pair embrace.

There are different tears falling from Liam’s eyes now. Similar ones are coming from Zayn. She isn’t sure what makes her more pleased, the tears or knowing she helped two lovers find their happiness.

She can hear Zayn murmuring,  “My love, never again shall we be parted. Never again.”

Liam is nodding furiously into his lover’s shoulder in agreement.

She hears a giggle from behind her and has her bow and arrow ready to strike, but sees Hecate standing there holding wreaths of laurel and myrtle, a wreath dedicated to Aphrodite.  “How fitting,” she remarks, breaking the spell on the lovers behind her.

Hecate curtsies, “My lords,” she greets, “My lady, the time has come for a most anticipated union.”

Artemis takes in the scene, Hecate arrived with Zayn’s chariot and helm posed in the perfect position to retreat back to the Underworld, she wishes she could be there to witness the ceremony.

“Oh but you can, Artemis,” Hecate says; Artemis’ eyes narrow.

Hecate blushes, “Sorry, my abilities get ahead of themselves sometimes.  You can witness the union, if you so wish.  Zeus has given permission and Char—Niall owes me a favour.”

Artemis smiles widely, “I would be happy to come, I thank you.”

During her conversation with Hecate, Zayn and Liam joined them in presence, “Hecate, I thank you for the wreaths.  They are most beautiful,” Zayn compliments.

Hecate laughs, “They should be, Liam grew them himself.”

They all watch as Liam blushes head to toe from the praise.

Zayn takes Liam’s hand and walks him to his chariot, “Hecate, be a dear and escort Artemis to the Underworld.  There is a celebration to prepare for!”

Artemis watches the pair mount the chariot and Zayn takes the reins.  He looks to his love and she hears him ask if he’s ready.  She sees the happiest smile grace Liam’s face as he boy nods in agreement. Zayn must be over joyed because instead of wearing his helm, he takes it and places it on Liam’s head.

Zayn rests his forehead against Liam’s, pecks him on the lips, and orders his horses back to their domain. Artemis shakes her head at the obvious happiness the two already possess.

**

Zayn arrives in the Underworld before Hecate does but that isn’t too problematic since he has Nyx there to help him with getting Liam ready for the ceremony. His three headed dog, Cerberus, is sitting patiently next to her.

He motions his dog forward, “Liam this is Cerberus, he looks like he’s a huge meanie, but he’s a big softy when it comes to me and the things I love.”

Liam holds his hand out and all three heads sniff his hand, they surge forward and pin Liam down, he calls him off but Liam is protesting saying, “I love dogs.  Yours is like a three in one deal.  I love it.”

He helps Liam up and orders his dog to play in the fields.

Nyx smiles when they approach her hand in hand, “It is good to see my lord so happy this day.  The Fates are also pleased.  The Styx is flowing faster and the souls are in a pleasant mood.”

This draws out a happy smile from Zayn, one he doesn’t usually give, “Thank you Nyx, could you prepare Liam for the ceremony? I have Thanatos preparing me but Liam..” he trails off.

Liam smiles, “I want the traditional bridal preparation.”

Nyx’s eyes widen, “You mean to cut your curls?”

The boy nods, “I want them gone, Zayn and I spoke about it and since longer hair symbolizes virginity—which I won’t be after this—I want them gone for the ceremony.”

Nyx laughs at the admission, “Then by all means, they shall be gone.”

Zayn begins to protest but Nyx cuts him off, “Don’t worry, Hades, I’ll leave enough for you to hold on to.”

Nyx motions for Liam to follow her and senses the boy’s hesitation; “One last kiss and then we must go.  The ceremony must take place soon!”

Zayn cups the side of Liam’s face and strokes his cheek with his thumb, “Only a few moments until we are sealed for eternity. Are you ready, my love?”

Liam looks content when he says, “More than ever.”

Zayn surges forward and seals their lips in a searing kiss, they have time to spare now, Nyx has to clear her throat to force them apart.

“Come Liam, we must ready you,” she tells him.

The two walk off to the half of the palace that Zayn uses for guests and he watches them go for a moment until he too has to ready himself. For the ceremony, hoping Liam will be pleased with is gifts.

**

Nyx is leading him through the palace to the suite where she’ll ready him and Liam has flowers sprouting within himself, he can feel them growing.

The reach the room and Liam hears voices, one talking of love and how sweet this is while the other is saying how freaky it is to be living in the underworld.

Liam goes through the curtain Nyx is holding for him and sees Harry there with, who he assumes, his warrior.

“Harry?  What are you doing here?  How did you get here? Is Louis dead?” Liam has so many questions.

Harry smiles, “Zayn wanted you to have some familiar faces for your ceremony…We’re here on loan until the ceremony and feast are over, then we must return to the land of the living.”

Liam gets over his shock rather quickly as he realizes that Zayn did this for him.  He made sure his best friend was there.  He cannot believe he ever lost faith in his lover.

Nyx claps her hands, “Come now, we must start the bridal process!”

Harry guides Liam to a chair while Louis has the wedding wreath in his hand figuring out the best way for it to rest on Liam’s head.

Nyx begins cutting his curls and he watches them fall to the floor in awe.  He cannot believe he is finally to marry.

“How short would you like it?” She asks.

Liam shrugs, “You heard Zayn, as long as there’s a little to hold on to, he’ll be pleased.”

The other males coo in the background, he looks to see them picking out his ceremonial chiton and smiles. 

Nyx draws him a bath with the water from the Styx, “For eternal purity.”

He opens his mouth but she is already saying, “Yes, Zayn will be doing the same.  And before you ask, no, you will not bathe in the ceremony.  Instead you will drink the water of the Styx.”

Nyx turns his head back to her while she keeps ridding him of his innocent looks.

She removes the looking glass and tells him it’s so only Zayn she and Zayn will be able to see his beauty.  He doesn’t quite understand it.

“See, I am of the original gods, which means I can make anyone look how I want.  Zayn will be just as adorned as you, but the witnesses of the ceremony will see you as your normal self.  Not even Harry or Louis will see how you look until the ceremony is over and you are officially married. It is something I invented to allow my lover and me some privacy,” she tells him.

He nods along but he doubts it’s supposed to actually make sense to him.

A while later, Harry is putting the finishing touches on his ensemble, a few arm bands on one side a ring on the other. He feels ridiculous but then it is time for his wreath to be placed on his head and he swears those flowers grow a little more. 

Nyx watches as Louis reaches on his tippy toes to put it on Liam’s head, she smiles at the mortal’s helpfulness. She turns and gets the looking glass so Liam may see himself.

He looks into it and gasps.  Gone are the curls that kept him a child, his arms are defined with bands that blend into his tanned skin, and his hair now sticks up in the front more than it does in the back but Zayn will still be pleased. He looks at his face and finds khol liner that melts his orbs, which are alight with a fire he’s never seen, even more than the green of his wedding wreath.  He knows that if his mother were to see him now, she wouldn’t recognise her own son.

Liam has a startling realisation: He looks like a King.

**

Zayn is fastening his sash to his chiton and his hand tremble as he attempts to do so, Hecate steps forward and sighs, “My lord, you’re going to have to learn to ask for help.  If Liam were here you’d let him do this; you need to do the same for the rest of us.  Haven’t we proved our worth?”

Zayn watches her movements as she expertly secures the sash, “I know Hecate, I’ve just been so out of sorts the past few days—perhaps even eons.  I wouldn’t know how to ask for assistance.  Maybe Liam will help me work on that.”

She nods her head, “Come, my lord, we must head to the throne room.  Your lover awaits.”

He walks at an excited pace, as though he cannot wait to see Liam, although it’s been less than an hour since he’s seen him. They will be one in a short time and he cannot wait.

When he arrives to the throne room he see it adorned with myrtle and peonies, the traditional marriage flowers.  He smiles and looks to Hecate, “I know this was your doing. I am most pleased. Thank you Hecate. I greatly appreciate it.”

Nyx arrives and leaves Liam just waiting out in the hallway, he hears her assure him that he’ll know when to walk to into the room. She approached Zayn, “My lord, Liam has his witnesses, who will you name as yours?”

He ponders this for a moment, “Niall, Thanatos, and Aristophanes. They have helped me through some very difficult times, they should witness my happiest moment,” he explains.

She nods and goes to gather them.  He can hear the minstrels playing a soft tune and he sees some of the demi-gods gathered and waiting in the throne room. Artemis is there, speaking with Hephaestus.  If he squints, he can make out Aphrodite, who appears to be in a deep conversation with—oh Louis.

His personal witnesses arrive trailing behind Nyx and he’s never been so glad for her in his life.

“Nyx, thank you for making this whole thing possible, Morpheus told me he had no help creating the new way to get Liam here but I have a very strong feeling that his mother was the mastermind behind it all,” he praises.

There are few times in his life where he has seen her flush, this is one of them.  He pulls her in for a hug and thanks her softly, again.

When she pulls away from the embrace, tears are pricking her eyes, “Now, we must start the ceremony.”  She turns to the room. , “Gods, Goddesses, Demi-gods, souls, and mortals from the realms, today we are here for a celebration twenty eons in the making!”

The room bursts into applause. Zayn smiles at his friends, family and subjects.

The lyre begins playing a familiar tune and there is a wide smile plastered on Zayn’s mouth.  He watches as Louis walks down to the throne, followed by Harry. They both look regal in the cloth of the Underworld, he hopes Liam looks better.

The mandolin begins strumming out the classical wedding hymn and Zayn can feel his palms sweat; he turns to Nyx, who is residing over the ceremony, who smiles back at him, conveying her joy in a single look.

He hears the room collectively gasp and he turns to see his lover walking to him.  He can no longer see the mop of curls that rested on Liam’s forehead, he only sees the strong jaw the boy—man, possesses.  Zayn can see the change in Liam’s eyes.  The darker brown has given way to the fire that smolders from within when you accept your role in this domain. It all pales in comparison to the expression Liam has on his face; a huge smile that lifts his cheeks so that you can barely make out his irises.  Zayn smiles back at his beloved, tongue pressed to the back of his teeth as the crow’s feet near his eyes is on full display.

He walks down the few steps that lead up to the throne to assist Liam up to the makeshift altar.  The moment he takes Lam’s hand they are engulfed in the eternal flame. It doesn’t hurt, it just warms the body as is burns away any traces of previous lovers or temptations. He can tell it is a shock to Liam but the man keeps calm. 

Nyx raises her hands and the flames simmer out into a black smoke the surrounds the two lovers.

Nyx smiles, “Who comes to this place to be join in marriage?”

Zayn clears his throat, “I, Hades son of Cronus, Ruler of the Underworld come to seal myself for all eternities to Persephon, son of Zeus, destined Ruler of the Underworld.”

Nyx turns to Liam, “Do you accept this man’s offer?”

Liam nods, “I accept his offer.”

She reaches behind herself to take the chalice of water from the Styx and brings it in front of her, “Do you Hades, Ruler of the Underworld swear to be faithful to Persephon, and Persephon, only?”

His, “I swear,” rings true throughout the domain.

“Do you swear to be ever present in your marriage, making his happiness a priority above your own?”

“I swear,” he intones.

“Do you swear to share your sorrows, just as often as you share your happiness with Persephon?”

“I swear to do so,” Zayn promises.

Nyx bring the chalice to his hands, “Drink from the River Styx that gives eternal life to all rivers on Gaia so that your union will be just as long lasting.”

He does so and hands it back to her.  She turns to Liam, “Do you Persephon, destined Ruler of the Underworld, swear tot be faithful to Hades, and Hades only?”

A feeble, “I swear,” comes from Liam.

Nyx continues on, “Do you swear to be ever present in your marriage, making his happiness a priority above your own?”

“I swear,” he says a bit louder this time.

“Do you swear to share your sorrows just as often as you share you happiness with Hades?”

“I swear to do so,” rings out in the thrones room.

Zayn smiles at his husband.

“Then drink for the River Styx so that your union will be complete.”

He takes the chalice from her hands and take a drink, just as Zayn had.  He hands it back to her and she places it behind her, again.

She leans forward, “This is where you may kiss, if you wish. However, once you do, everyone will see the changes.”

Zayn looks to Liam for approval, he nods, and Zayn leans over to him to show the physical change the union has made on his husband.

The throne room gasps; again, they hadn’t seen Liam without his curls or the classic Underworld black donning his skin. Zayn was unbelievably proud to see Liam flush under the watchful eyes of their subjects.

Nyx claps her hands again, “This union is complete and sworn by the Styx.  No power in the Cosmos can change it now.”

The hall rejoices and Zayn is filled with so much happiness, he cannot contain himself when he leans over and kisses Liam again. He hold the man by his shoulders while he rests his forehead against Liam’s, “Husband, I shall never tire calling you that.”

Liam laughs, “I shall never tire of hearing it, my king.”

Zayn’s heart soars because, “You are my king as well.”

Zayn takes Lam’s hand and goes to address the room, “My loyal friends and family, please feast on the food of the Underworld, if you are from here, for the others, Nyx has assured me that you are to enjoy the festivities but so long as you do not eat anything, you are free to return to the mortal realm.  Yes! Even Harry and Louis.”

Liam clears his throat, “Drink and be merry! Today is a celebration!”

Zayn tugs on his love’s hand and draws his attention to the side where Harry and Louis reside, “You may spend as much time as you want with them, I’ll be preparing our room for later these evening. Come to me when you are ready. “

Liam goes to open his mouth, “If that is not tonight, I will be content.  I have you by my side for all eternities, I can wait until you are completely ready to know you in the was lovers do.”

He lets go of Liam’s hand and bows as he exits the room.

Harry whistles, “He would do anything to make you happy, wouldn’t he?”

Liam smiles and he watches Zayn walk away, “I think he would. Just as I will do anything to make him just as happy,” Liam looks away and sees knowing looks on his friend’s faces. “Do not be rude, what happens tonight will be between Zayn and I; I only meant that he brought you both here so that I wouldn’t feel so alone. I’ve never heard of a god do that before.”

Louis nods, “Probably because they all just have wild sex with each other.”

Liam sputters as he watches Louis go talk to Achilles about battles own and love lost.

“I will love him until he dies, and then I shall turn myself into a tree above his grave,” Harry states sadly.

Liam doesn’t know what to say so he guides Harry to the portion of the room that is dancing and joins in on the festivities in his honour.

**

Zayn’s busy in his-their bedroom when Hecate comes to him.

“My lord,” she greets, “Artemis has returned to Olympus along with Aphrodite and Hephaestus.  The mortals remain spending time with Liam before they go.”

He smiles, “Let them take as long as they wish. I am in no hurry.  We are married and Liam has drunk the water of the Styx, we are bound to each other.”

Hecate has a small smile playing on her lips, “That’s not all, my lord.”

He furrow’s he brow, “What do you mean?”

“He ate—“

Zayn cuts her off, “He ate?  Does he know the meaning?  What did he eat?”

She shakes her head, “I don’t believe his knows. He only ate four pomegranate seeds.”

Zayn sighs in relief, “Oh good.  Nothing of substance?  No ambrosia?”

“No, my lord, nothing else,” she informs him. “Would it be a bad thing if he did?”

He nods, “I want him to be free to roam. I don’t want to make him stay with me if he doesn’t wish it. He should be allowed time above with his friends if he wishes. I won’t trap him here just because I love him.”

Hecate shakes her head fondly, “My, how this boy has changed the uncaring, cold hearted lord Hades. I remember a time where every soul quivered before you regardless of their time above.”

Zayn laughs, “Maybe he’s just made me realise that my time spent brooding, as you’ve put it in the past, was a waste.”

Hecate laughs, “Perhaps you’re correct. In any case, when shall I send everyone back?”

Zayn shrugs, “Whenever.  I’m not picky. Liam can send them back—he’s really the one you should be asking.  You should treat him as my equal, if you can’t find me, Liam can make the decision on my behalf.”

Hecate curtsies, “Of course my lord.”

**

Liam’s busy laughing at a table with Harry when Hecate approaches him.  He smiles at her curtsy, “Hecate, how are you this evening?”

“Quite happy, my lord. Zayn’s informed me that you are his equal and when you want your friends sent home, they are free to go.”

Harry smiles, “That’s rare.  Usually gods never try to make their partners feel equal.”

Liam laughs, “Zayn’s different.  I got lucky,” he turns to Hecate, “Give us another hour? Would that be okay?”

She waves her hand, “When ever you wish, my lord. Just call and I’ll have Hermes deliver them.”

Harry smirks at Liam, “I don’t think you know how much power you have here.  I mean, if Hecate is telling you that Zayn wants to treat you as his equal, you literally control one third of the Cosmos.”

Liam feels his face heat up, “Hecate was probably just saying that.  I doubt Zayn told her any of that.”

Louis scoffs, “That’s not what Achilles was telling me.”

Liam looks at his sharply, “What does that mean?”

Louis shakes his head, “It means that Zayn holds all the power here.  If the souls that are here know who you are and to listen to you, then Zayn views you as his equal.   He’s told all of the remaining souls that your word is just as binding as his. You’re a King for gods’ sake.”

Liam swallows, “Do you think I can do this, Harry?”

The nymph laughs,  “Of course you can, Liam.  If the Fates are on your side, why bother second guessing them?”

Liam’s eyes search over the room looking at the remaining people, well souls.  He sees them happy and not at all morbid.  He knows they’re pleased he’s there, making their King happy but what happens if they fight? Would they still be pleased to see him? His eyes land on a figure looming across the room.  He can make out the figure but the personal features are lost in the dark. It’s only when the figure’s eyes zero in on his that it makes sense. Zayn is watching his subjects rejoice and that’s all.  He sighs.

“What if he doesn’t love me?  What if this is all just lust? May—Maybe he just wants to make my mother angry, you know?” As he voices his worries for the first time, he won’t bring himself to see reason.

Louis places a hand underneath his chin and forces the man to look him in the eye, “If all Hades wanted was to make your mother angry, he would have let Artemis keep you as a swan.  You are stupid to think otherwise.  He swore on the Styx to be faithful to you, I cannot think of another god that would do so.  Hades chose you for a reason. Trust in that.”

“You should listen to the mortal, my love,” Liam startles at Zayn’s voice.  He takes his jaw out of Louis’ hold and looks up at his husband.

“I was ju-“

Zayn bends down to Liam’s eye level, “You were just having a moment of doubt, that’s okay, my love.  Just know that what I’ve sworn to you will always ring true. As will everything else I’ve told you.” Zayn looks to Harry and Louis, “I hope you’ve had a wonderful time and Louis, I hope this has eased your fears of death.”

Louis nods as Harry thanks Zayn for the opportunity to be there for the ceremony.  The god waves it off, “Liam was pleased to see you.  It wasn’t a difficult decision.”

Zayn straightens, “I bid you three a good evening. Niall will show the pair of you out and Hecate will show you to your chambers, Liam.”

Liam panics, “I’m not staying with you, my lord?”

Zayn flinches, “Please never call me that. It’s only for subjects, not my husband.” Zayn runs a hand through the hair atop his head and, while a slightly wounded expression graces his features, he tells Liam, “I assumed you had wanted to spend our first night apart, I am willing to respect that. I will not push you.”

Harry nudges Liam closer to Zayn as Louis mumbles, “Idiots.”

Liam’s mouth is dry as he says, “I don’t want to spend our first night apart.  I-I want to spend it with my husband.”

Liam watches as pure happiness spreads from Zayn’s eyes and engulfs his entire being, “You do?” The hope those words are drenched in makes Liam’s heart hurt, as if he didn’t want to spend time with this man who has done so much for him in just four days.

Liam reaches for Zayn’s hand, “Hecate—I need you to escort Louis and Harry to the mortal realm, I’m tired and my husband needs to take me to our chambers.”

He hears Hecate’s giggle, “Of course, my lord. Come with me boys, you’ll see Liam again, Zayn’s promised.”

Liam follows Zayn out of the throne room and down, what seem like endless corridors, until he finally stops in front of a room that looks identical to the one Liam dreamed of not so long ago.

**

Zayn looks about the room and is pleased with how he’s decorated it.  He spies the honeysuckle, the tuberose and the small doses of holly spread throughout the room. He hopes Liam can understand his hopes for tonight is not just to bed him, he wants tonight to be the start of an eternity of happiness.

He smells the incense that’s filled the room and inhaled deeply.  He loves the smell of eucalyptus and when he pairs it with spearmint, he immediately relaxes; he hopes it has the same affect on Liam.

He watches Liam take in the room.  It’s large and airy.  The bed rests against a wall so that it can face the Styx. Zayn would watch Niall row passengers across in the earlier days when the Styx was much more narrow but now, Charon is so far up river, his chamber is one of the most private places in the Palace making it stand out from the rest.

It’s vastly different from the rest of the Palace but it has to be.  Liam is so different than this domain, at least eh was when he first entered it. As Zayn watches his husband, he notices the changes that are more obvious to him: his hair makes him look like a warrior, one that Achilles would have be proud of, his jaw has become more defined somehow, as if his body has been waiting to present itself like this for eons.  When Liam finishes his turn about the room, he makes eye contact with him and Zayn notices the most important change: Liam’s eyes.

They no longer hold the warmth they use to, no, now they are filled with embers that glow and entrance him.  Zayn knows this means that Liam officially belongs to this domain. Zayn’s changed the first time he entered the Underworld. He kept rubbing them when he looked in a looking glass and didn’t stop until Hecate came to him holding a bowl of water to flush out the redness he created.   

There is no going back to his life of lying in fields wasting the days away, Liam must take his place next to Zayn and carry out his destiny as a King of the Underworld.

Zayn knows he’s missed something by the expression on Liam’s face, “What did you say, my love? My mind was else where.”

Liam half smiles, “I said, dangerous passion, bonds of love and domestic happiness, you think of everything.”

Zayn can feel heat rising to his face, what does this man do to him? “I thought you’d like them.”

“I love them.  They’re perfect.” Liam walks over to the table in the corner of the room and begins to take off his adornments. 

Zayn rushes over to help him, he wraps his arms around the other man’s frame and begins taking off the gold bands that rest on Liam’s forearms.  He kisses the flesh of Liam’s right shoulder and soon decides that isn’t enough. Zayn nips at the flesh with his teeth and worries it between them so a small red mark is left.

Zayn notices that Liam’s own hands have stopped their actions when he takes the first one off and he looks at the looking glass that rests on the table. 

He sees Liam’s face painted with a dreamy smile and his eyes are unfocused on Zayn’s face.  He chuckles while he gets back to work. 

Liam is rid of all his jewelry and his bridal wreath; Zayn gently takes his hands and leads his husband to their bed.

“Sit down while I prepare you for bed.” Liam’s eyes lock with his own, “No, my love, we are not going to do anything but sleep. I am exhausted by the week I’ve been having.  Apparently securing your betrothed is a very long process theses days, no?”

Zayn kneels before him and takes one of Liam’s feet into his hands. He starts unlacing his sandals at the male’s knee, after he draws the laces apart he kisses the newly exposed skin, assuring Liam that he still wants him in that way regardless of his fatigue. 

“Is this going to happen every night? “Liam asks.

Zayn hovers above the middle of Liam’s calf muscle, “What do you mean?”

“Are you going to unlace my sandals for me every night? I can’t say I mind,” Liam smiles down at him.

Zayn kisses the spot he paused above and continues kissing his way up Liam’s leg, when he reaches the other man’s chiton he stops and looks at his husband.

“I will unlace your sandals every night, just as I will lace them for you every morning, exactly like this, if you wish me to do so,” Zayn replies with heavy sincerity. “I thought I made it clear that I will do anything to make you happy?”

Liam nods, “You did, I was just wo—that tickles.”

Zayn smiles as he rubs his stubble along Liam’s leg, “Does it? Shall I stop?”

Liam breathes out a rush of air, “Yes please, I wish to talk to you and I can’t when you make me laugh!”

Zayn stops his actions and returns to ridding Liam of his shoes, “No, this is not just because it is our wedding night. I am doing this because Aphrodite taught me that you could show someone you love him or her in every action,” he kisses Liam’s flesh again, “say it in every word, and give it in every gift.” Another kiss, “This is my way of making sure you are aware that my love for you is not a joke, my devotion to you will not waver and that my heart will always rest in your hands.” Zayn takes off the sandal and put’s Liam’s foot down.  He picks up the other and begins the process over again.

Liam’s sat in silence and Zayn knows he’s said too much but he won’t have a marriage like Hephaestus and Aphrodite, it would kill him to learn that Liam chose another.  He couldn’t imagine being Zeus and Hera with their insane idea of love. No, he’d rather be Zayn and Liam: Pillars of happiness in the immortal world. 

He finishes taking of the sandal and places them near the bed incase Liam wished to get up in the night, he can feel his love’s eyes on him but he finishes getting himself ready for bed.

Zayn takes their ceremony wreaths and hangs them on the wall above their bed. Liam has already settled on his side watch Zayn go about his nightly routine. He looks down at his husband, who is now only in is small clothes, and this might be a problem because, “I sleep bare.”

Liam’s eyes widen. Zayn curses himself, “Obviously Liam, if you aren’t comfortable with that, I can change how I sleep. I care not. I-I ju. I just would like to hold my husband on our wedding night.”

Liam has stayed silent since Zayn took of his sandals and he still doesn’t say anything, instead Zayn watches in shock and Liam reaches for the end of his undergarment and tugs it off of his body. Zayn stares openly for a moment, unable to process that this beautiful creature is all his, he gets to worship this body for all of eternity. Zayn comes back to himself moments later and does the same thing Liam had and watches the other man do, what he hopes, is that same thing he went through just before. He pulls back the sheet on his side and notices that Liam has already done the same.  Zayn crawls into the bed, gets comfortable and opens his arms for Liam to settle in to.

He can see hesitation cross Liam’s features but eventually his husband is settling into his chest and pillowing his head on Zayn’s bicep.

Zayn’s almost asleep when he hears Liam softly saying, “I love, I burn, and only love require, and nothing less can quench the raging fire. Thank you Aphrodite for letting me be this happy.”

He holds Liam a little tighter than he was before and is asleep the second after he does so.

**

Liam awakens and before he opens his eyes he registers arms holding him and smiles opens his eyes slowly. Immediately they land on a figure standing in his room, he startles and backs further into Zayn’s arms.

His arms tighten and he feels the velvet of Zayn’s lips touch the mark he made last night and usually he would be happy about that but seriously, who is in their chambers?

He hears Zayn murmur behind him, “What a prefect dream, don’t want to wake up Morpheus.”

The other man clears his throat and Zayn tenses, “It’s not a dream, my lord.  I’ve been sent by Hecate to wake you. I’m afraid I’ve startled your husband.”

Zayn moves Liam in his arms and adjusts them so they’re sitting in bed, Zayn frets with the sheet, making sure Liam’s covered.

“Good morning Morpheus.  I don’t believe you’ve met your new King.  Liam, this is Morpheus, he’s the demi-god of dreams. He’s the one who helped me find you in dreams,” Zayn explains to him.

Liam looks to the other male,  “Hello, thank you for helping my husband find me. I don’t know what would have happened had you not help him.”

Morpheus laughs, “Knowing, my lord, he would have kept watching you for another few eons, hoping you’d notice him.”

Zayn sighs deeply, “Was there something you needed Morpheus? I am supposed to be enjoying my husband’s company-not yours.”

Morpheus gives him a knowing smile, “I apologise, my lord. You have a visitor.  From Olympus.”

Zayn looks at him in confusion, “Who is here?”

“Your brother.”

Liam startles, “Zeus is here?”

Morpheus shakes his head.

Zayn laughs wildly, “Poseidon is here? It has been a good eon since he’s visited.  Come Liam, we must dress.  It is not every day the god of the sea comes to break fast.”

Zayn hops out of bed, breaking their embrace and it is clear that Zayn likes Poseidon more than Zeus by the way he races to put on his chiton and sandals.  Morpheus bows and exits the room.

Liam moves to put on his undergarment and does so easily, it’s not until he sits on the bed to put on his sandals that Zayn takes the pair of shoes out of his hands. Liam looks up at him.

“I was just getting dressed like you said,” he defends.

Zayn smiles, “I am not offended, my love. What did I say last night?”

Liam blushes, “You said many pretty things last night, husband.”

Zayn tsks his tongue, “They were not just pretty things, my love.  I meant every word. Just as I meant that I would lace your sandals every morning, if you wished it.” Zayn kneels just as he did last night, “Do you wish it, my love?”

Liam can’t speak because Zayn is running his fingers across the flesh of his legs, distracting him. “You brother is wa-“ he tries to say but Zayn is quick to cut him off, “My brother can wait as long as I wish him to, he will not be angry.  I’m sure Hecate is keeping him company.  He’ll be fine for a few moments longer, don’t you think?”

Liam has closed his eyes because Zayn has begun lacing his sandals for him so he can’t see the smirk Zayn is sporting but he can certainly hear it in his voice.

He lies back on the comfy mattress and let’s Zayn dote upon him, he’s lulled into a haze of happiness.  He opens his eyes as Zayn finishes his second sandal and looks at the ceiling.  He’s shocked to see a mural of the greatest love stories throughout their realm.

He sees a depiction of Aristophanes’ Origin of Love. The children of the sun looked eerily like he and Zayn, the daughters of the earth had the features of Hecate and Nyx, and the children of the moon were unfamiliar but Liam feels like he’s seen them before. The mural spans across the ceiling and Liam can’t help but turn his head side to side on the bed to get a better angle. He’s in the middle of looking at the details of the painting when Zayn’s face appears above him.

He smiles at him, “You didn’t tell me about the art. Did Apollo do this for you?”

Zayn pecks his lips before he replies, “Apollo’s never been to the Underworld.”

“Then who did this?”

Zayn takes his wrists and pulls him up into a sitting position on the bed, “I did.  Now come, we’ve kept our guest waiting long enough, haven’t we?”

Liam looks at him incredulously, “You said! He—never mind. Help me put on my chiton, yeah?”

Zayn smiles and goes into another potion of the room to get Liam black fabric he’s never seen.

Liam looks at the color, “I’ve never seen this before, why so dark?”

Zayn looks down at his own black chiton, “We represent death, typically that means dark colours.  You have every dark color at your fingertips: navy, grey, purple, and dark reds. I believe there’s even a dark green if you want to wear that.”

Liam watches him disappear into the room again and reappear wearing a wreath made of onyx. He has on hand behind his back, “What are you hiding, husband?’

Zayn smiles and presents Liam with an identical wreath, made of marble.

He looks at Liam sheepishly, “I figured that you would want a crown that represented you.  I didn’t think onyx was fit for your personality.”

Liam considers that for a moment, he then takes the crown off Zayn’s head and places it on his own, “Maybe you should have made two onyx wreaths, then we could have matched.”

Liam thinks he’s finally bested Zayn when his disappears into the other room, again.  He’s proven wrong when Zayn comes out as he places another wreath of onyx his head.

“If you had wanted to match, all you had to do was say so,” he tells Liam.  “Now, come on, you’ve got family to meet!”

Zayn walks out of the room backwards to watch Liam get off the bed. He slows down so Liam can come next to him through the corridor, Liam links their hands together when Zayn faces forward.  He’s smiling ear to ear when they enter the courtyard.

**

Zayn spies his brother speaking to Hecate, he notices he’s brother’s hand twirling her hair and smiles.  He remembers when he first arrived here and Poseidon wouldn’t come to see him.  As the eons progressed, he saw his brother less and Hecate grew more distant. Now, eons later, Hecate is finally over their affair but he knows it’s why he never sees his brother.

“Brother!  How does the sea fare? I hear your grandchildren are creating quite the ruckus these days in the mortal realm.  One’s turned into sea foam?  How do you allow that to happen,” Zayn shouts across the space.

Poseidon drops his hand that’s touching Hecate and looks over at him with a weary smile, “You know how young mer-people are, Hades! They fall in love with a mortal and can’t fathom life without them—their deals with sea witches are not my concern. Trident should have been able to handle it.  I don’t feel too bad.”

Zayn finally reaches his brother and squeezes Liam’s for assurance, “I’m sure you don’t.  Brother, I’d like to introduce you to my husband, Persephon.  I’m sure you knew him as the son of Demeter but he’s now known as King of the Underworld.”

Poseidon smiles widely, “My bother’s waited a long time for you to be here Persephon. It’s good to see him happy.  King, eh? Persephon, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Liam smiles, “I actually go by Liam.  It’s great to meet you as well, Poseidon. Zayn tells me its be a while since you’ve visited, we’re happy to welcome you to our domain.”

Zayn sees Poseidon’s eyes slide over to him from Liam’s and he throws his head back and laughs.  Zayn can’t help but chuckle himself.  Liam looks to the floor in embarrassment.

Zayn lifts Liam’s head to meet his eyes, “My love, Poseidon hasn’t seen another major god in the Underworld in our entire rule. He’s surprised.  You’ve been a King for a little under twelve hours.”

Liam blushes, “You said I was your equal. I thought i-“

Zayn stops him and begins rubbing circles on the back of Liam’s hand, “You are my equal, in every way.  We are the same.  Poseidon doesn’t understand that.  His mind is filled with too much water. Ignore him.”

Liam nods as Poseidon stops his laughter, “He’s right, Liam. I’m just surprised at how easily you two fit down here.  Demeter won’t believe me when I tell her you’re happy here.”

Zayn stills his thumb, “What do you mean?”

Poseidon straightens, “She knows you’ve taken her son. She believes you’ve kidnapped him, forced him to marry you, and forced him to do other things.”

His eyes narrow, “What sort of other things?”

Poseidon sighs, “Please don’t make me say it. She believes the worst of you, Hades. You know that.”

Liam clears his throat, “She think’s you’ve forced me in bed. It’s her biggest fear. That I’ll be taken and someone will rob me of my innocence.”

Zayn shakes his head, “I would never do that to him. He’s my-I have been in love with him for eons.  There’s no way I would do anything to harm him.”

Poseidon nods, “I know that Hades, she doesn’t. She’s fighting with Zeus as we speak to get Liam back. I came to warn you.”

Zayn nods and Liam drops his hand and backs away, “Liam—wher-“

“She can’t take me back, Zayn. I’ll never see you again. We haven’t even known each other as lovers. I won’t go.  She can’t make me,” Liam’s got tears in his eyes and he keeps walking out of the courtyard toward their chambers.  Zayn lets him go as he turns back to Poseidon.

“Whatever just came out of his mouth, you tell no one. Is that understood, brother,” Zayn asks.

Poseidon nods, “Go after your husband. He needs you today and tonight,” he turns to leave, “Oh! And for the love of the gods, consummate your marriage. That way even Demeter cannot part you.”

Zayn waves him off and goes to find Liam before any more damage can be done.

**

He hears the sobs down the corridor and he feels his hear tear a little bit more for his love.

Zayn pulls back the curtain to their rooms and sees Liam across the room; shoulders slumped as he clutches a pillow to his chest. He walks over and sits next to him. Zayn places an arm around him, pulls him close.

“My love,” He feels Liam hiccup, “my love, she cannot take you from me.  No matter what she says or what Zeus will promise her, you are sworn to me.  She cannot break a union drenched in the water of the Styx. That’s why we bathed in it before the ceremony and drank it after our vows. Even if she wanted to claim that I haven’t,” how did he put this lightly? “…consummated the union, it wouldn’t hold when she took it to the Fates.”

Liam nods.  Zayn continues, “I will fight her.  I will fight for you and I will fight for us.  We are destined.  The Fates had a hissy fit when I left you two days ago.  The entire Cosmos is on our side. If Poseidon is on our side, we have two thirds of the domains to right back with.”

Liam sniffles, “You’d do that for me?”

Zayn turns his husband’s shoulders so they are eye to eye, “I would move Olympus for you. I would open Tartarus and unleash the Titans for you.  Anything you wish, anything you need and anything to keep you, I will do it.”

He watches a weak smile form on Liam’s face, “Yeah?” he sniffles, “Same for me, Zayn.  If I could you know..If I had that power, I would.”

He smiles at his husband.

“I know my love, I know.” He kisses Liam’s forehead and hugs him.

Liam pulls away and there’s a flush to his cheeks, “What is it?” Zayn asks.

“What if, what happens if we,” Zayn’s staring at him, “If we, you know.”

“If we ‘you know’? Really?  That was the best you could do?  Hecate’s always told me, if you can’t say it aloud, you aren’t ready for it,” he teases.

Liam deflates, “Zayn, I’m completely new at this. I don’t.  I’ve never..I mean I barely.”

Liam whines in his throat and Zayn gives in, “I haven’t either, my love. I am just comfortable with you.”  Zayn takes a deep breath, “What would happen if we consummated our union? Well, Zeus wouldn’t be able to part us in the way Demeter probably wants to, he wouldn’t be able to because that means I have a bigger claim to you than your mother does.  I don’t. I don’t want this to be the reason you want me.”

Liam tilts his head, “But I want you. I’ve wanted you since we met in my dreams.  I wanted you last night, I was just..nervous.”

Zayn reaches up to run his hands through the hair that Liam has left, “I don’t want to rush you.  I know this is an intimate action and I want you to want it as much as I do.”

Liam throws is upper body back against the mattress and out of Zayn’s arms, “Don’t you get what I’m saying, Zayn? I want you just as much as you want me. Last night, I tried so hard not to think of you in that way but I couldn’t help it. I had to fall asleep with my arousal prominent throughout my body!”

Zayn moves over him, hands bracketing Liam’s chest, “Did you? You aren’t lying to me?”

Liam shakes his head. With the new admission from his husband, he shifts his weight onto one arm and takes the other to stroke at Liam’s upper thighs.

“If I were to keep moving my hands farther up your leg until I met your cock, what would you do,” Zayn wonders aloud.

He does so without an answer and hears a hitch in Liam’s breathing when he wraps a hand around him.

“I want to watch you come apart, I want to see your cheeks flush from my ministrations, I want to feel you milk my arousal from me. Would you like that Liam?” Zayn’s hand keeps stroking Liam’s cock lightly, not really gripping him.

He sees Liam biting his lip to keep himself quiet, “Don’t hold back, my love, I want to know I’m allowed to do this to you; to explore your body as a lover would.”

Zayn locks eyes with Liam and sees the embers have become a full-blown blaze in his pupils. He pauses his strokes to squeeze Liam and that elicits a breathy, “yes,” from his lover.

He grins at him and takes his hand off Liam’s cock, he hears a sound of protest from Liam but he doesn’t care since he’s ridding himself of his garment and as soon as it’s on the floor his hands are moving to take Liam’s off for him. 

He’s got a very naked Liam below him as he stand at the foot of their bed, “Last chance, my love. Well, most likely not, but I want to make sure you want this.”

Liam’s eyes rake over his body; he swallows when he see’s Zayn’s own arousal standing proud against a mess of dark curls, “I’m positive. Yes.”

Zayn’s wolfish grin appears on his face and he’s so glad it’s daylight so he can see all of Liam’s reactions.

He steps away from the bed and goes to the table near it, opens the cabinet door and pulls out the oils he stored before he set out to get Liam.

“I asked around and every one said that using this helped make things..easier.  On both ends,” he shakes his head at his own unintentional pun while Liam giggles.

“Scoot up to the pillows, my love,” he instructs he places the bottle on the bed somewhere within reach.

He climbs up after Liam and straddles the other male’s hips, he pauses, “How would you like to do this?  I can go either way.”

Liam stares at him blankly, “I don’t know what you mean. My mother never told me anything about coupling with a man.”

Zayn sighs and looks up to the ceiling, “Demeter even finds a way to ruin my life from a far, she should be pleased,” he looks back at Liam, “When two men couple, one must be—entered while the other does the entering.”

Liam furrow’s he brow, “Where does the other enter?”

Zayn bites his lip, he moves his and Liam’s legs around so he is able to touch Liam in the area to spare himself some second hand embarrassment.  He reaches between Liam’s legs and touches him where he needs to touch. Zayn sees Liam’s eyes almost pop out of his socket.

“Are you joking? People actually do this? That’s absurd! There’s no way I can take you in there!” Liam’s panicking now and he knew this would happen.

“This is why I wanted to wait. Work up to doing this. Definitely not do it one night after our marriage. I wouldn’t to that to you,” he moves off of Liam and the bed.

“I have to excuse myself to take care of,” he cuts him self off to gesture at his arousal.

Liam scrambles on the bed to grab Zayn’s hand, “Wait. Please. We can.  Can we start building up to it? I want you to take care of your arousal here.  With me. I don’t want secrets or awkwardness.”

Zayn looks him in the eyes and sees he isn’t just trying to makes him feel better, he truly wants to do that he says. He feels Liam tug on his hand a bit and lets his body go slack to fall back onto the bed with Liam.

Zayn watches Liam laugh breathlessly as they readjust on the bed, “So, which would you like?”

Liam ponders for a moment, “I trust you, I would want you to enter me.”

Zayn’s mouth goes dry. 

“Is-ar-Is that okay?”

Zayn nods furiously, “M-more than alright, my love.”

Liam moves back to his position at the pillows as Zayn grabs the bottle of oil.

He pours a bit on his fingers, like Achilles said to, and rubs them together.  He tries to remember what Patroclus told him about making this easier for Liam or himself and he’s coming up with nothing.

“How about you turn over and get on your hands and knees, that shouldn’t be too difficult, right?  That way if your arms get tired you can just place your face in the pillows,” he tells Liam, who does as he says in jerky movements.

Once Liam is positioned, Zayn moves his body to press against him.  He begins to drop kisses down Liam’s spine, urging him to relax.  He sees it happen marginally but he supposes it’ll have to do.

“Just relax, I know that’s really hard to do right now but I’m not going to let anything happen to you, okay?”  Liam nods.

“Go ahead, Zayn.  I’m ready,” Liam informs him.

Zayn takes his hand and spreads Liam’s arse cheeks while he takes a finger and circles his entrance.  He makes sure there’s enough oil there and then adds more to his fingers just to be safe. He kisses the area of skin above the cleft of Liam’s bum, assuring him that Zayn’s there. He begins to slide his finger into the plush pink of Liam when Patroclus’ advice comes flooding back, “Push out, my love.”

Liam squeaks out a single, “what?”

Zayn pauses, “Try to push out my finger, it’ll help.”

He feels the muscle give way a tad and he smiles, “Good, Liam. Keep doing that when I push in, okay?”

They work in unison until Zayn stops meeting resistance. He kisses the same spot on Liam’s body, “I’m going to add another, okay?”

Liam nods while Zayn adds more oil to the area.

“Remember to push out, okay? This might hurt a bit and I want you to tell me if it’s too much,” he instructs.

“Sure.”

Zayn begins to push into Liam’s heat gingerly except, there’s no resistance. 

Zayn looks to Liam’s face and finds it at peace, no pain in it at all.

“Does this hurt, my love?”

Liam looks at him over his shoulder, “It’s quite the opposite now, Zayn. Keep going.”

So he does.  He keeps working his digits in and out of Liam at different angles and didn’t Achilles tell him about something in men that makes it feel ten times better? Shouldn’t he have fou-

A moan rips through the silence of the room.

He pauses his movements, “Good or bad?”

Liam nods his head, “Good Zayn, so good. Do it again.”

Zayn can’t deny Liam anything.  He works his fingers at the same angle and gets the same response from Liam.  He smiles and realizes that this might just work after all.

He’s got the idea for adding a third finger but doesn’t know how to bring it up to Liam, who is writhing in pleasure.

“More please, more. Zayn, I need more.” He hears Liam and it registers a moment later because that’s the most direct Liam’s been thus far.

He adds a bit more oil on the area and pushes in three fingers and Liam whines, a keening noise high in his throat.

“That’s not what I meant, Zayn,” Liam groans.

Zayn pulls his fingers out completely, he watches Liam’s entrance clench around nothing.

“What did you mean then, my love?”

Liam looks at him through lust rimmed orbs, “I want your cock. I want you to enter me.  I want you do take me and consummate this marriage.  Now,” Liam orders.

Zayn’s frozen, struck with a wave of arousal. He nods dumbly.

“H-how would you like me to enter you?”

Liam shrugs, “Like this?”

Zayn shakes his head, hoping to get a better grip on his mind, “No, on your back, that way I can watch as you milk my cock dry. Would you like that?”

His blushing Liam is back and he’s pleased that he can still make him appear.

Liam turns over and Zayn places a pillow under Liam’s hips.

Zayn grabs the bottle of oil and pours a generous about on his hand.  He tosses the bottle behind him and hears it break somewhere but he can’t be bothered.

He takes the oils and warms it in his hands before he moves them to his cock to cover it.

Liam licks his lips and Zayn bites his.

“Ready, my love?”

Liam nods, “Always ready for you.”

Zayn smirks and moves their legs into a more comfortable position.  He takes one of Liam’s and places it parallel to his own body; it gives him better access, according to Achilles.

He has one hand on his cock and he nudges it at Liam’s entrance, drawing a tiny moan from him.  He decides to stop teasing because he has all of eternity with Liam to do that.

Zayn pushes his cock into the plush muscle and further into Liam’s heat.  It’s not difficult for Liam, that’s got to be a benefit of being immortal; nothing hurts for too long. Liam groans as Zayn keeps pushing in and doesn’t stop until his entire length is in Liam.

Zayn’s watching his face and sees pleasure bloom across it when he draws back and thrusts back inside of Liam. He sets the pace some where between rushing and taking his time.  He doesn’t want this too be over too quickly but he doesn’t want to drag it out.

He can feel his balls draw closer to his body, “I’m close, my love,” he grits out.

Liam nods and moves his hand to touch himself but Zayn bats it away.  He grab’s Liam’s hard on and begins to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

It’s mere seconds before Liam is spilling over Zayn’s hand and clenching around his cock; that does it for Zayn. He comes inside of Liam, throwing his head back, and let’s his husband clench around him as much as he needs to as Liam rides out his orgasm.

When he looks down at Liam, he sees glossed over eyes that can’t really focus on anything.  Zayn smiles at his husband and pulls out of him slowly.  He immediately regrets it when Liam whimpers, “I’m sorry, my love, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Liam scoffs and mumbles out, “It didn’t hurt, just didn’t want you to pull out of me.”

Zayn smiles at his husband, he collapses on the bed next to him. Liam looks over at Zayn and apparently decides they’re too far apart because the next thing he knows, he’s got a stated Liam resting his head on his chest.

He smiles at the soft snores his husband is making and begins to massage Liam’s head until he’s fallen asleep as well.

**

Liam wakes for a second time in Zayn’s arms. He feels their weight around him and he relishes in it.  He allows the rest for his body to catch up with his mind as he blinks open his eyes. His body is sore in the most delicious way; he can feel a twinge in his bum, he smiles at what happened before their stated nap. Liam turns in Zayn’s arms and looks at his husband’s sleeping face in wonder.  Zayn was kind and gentle with him. The experience of coupling with him was better than he had ever imagined, better than Harry had described. He places a kiss on Zayn’s chest then looks up and watches his eyelids flutter. He moves up and places another kiss on Zayn’s lips. 

Liam watches Zayn’s eyes open and register who he has in his arms and it’s a bit overwhelming.  He sees confusion turn into realization, which then turns into adoration. He’s always floored with how much emotion Zayn holds for him.

“How long did we sleep for, my love?”

Liam shrugs, “I’m not sure, I haven’t bothered to look. Just woke up a few moments ago myself.”

Zayn pecks him on the lips and pulls him closer, “This is the best way to awaken, even if I was in the midst of a deep sleep.”

“Morpheus didn’t spin a dream for you,” Liam asks.

“No, he’s done making dreams for me, especially since I don’t need dreams anymore.  I have my dream,” Zayn explains as he looks pointedly at Liam.

Liam tucks his head into Zayn’s chest, smiling.

Zayn turns his head away from Liam and he hears a rustling in the direction of their door.

“What is it Hecate?”

He hears her enter the room and he peeks his head up and smiles at her but her face is painted with concern.

“My lords, while the Underworld rejoices in your coupling, Olympus has only increased in their anger.  Demeter is taking it out on the mortals,” she informs them.

Zayn sighs, fed up with everything they’ve had to go through in this single week.

“What do you mean? My mother wouldn’t do that, she loves the mortals,” Liam tells her.

Hecate shakes her head, “She loved the mortals for you, my lord.  With your absence, she has turned angry and bitter.  She has killed all the crops and refuses to assist the farmers.”

Zayn is muttering, “Of course she is, Demeter the goddess of the hearth has left her subjects because she didn’t have her way for once. Forget the fact that I sat in misery in the Underworld, Demeter’s been sad for less than three days and everything’s going to shit.  What a fucking surprise!”

Liam flinches as his husband’s mutters turned into a raised voice.

“What do you suppose we do about it, Hecate? The Fates are on my side. She has no case,” Zayn says.

“Zeus is waiting for you in the throne room.” She hesitates, “He is here to collect his son.”

Liam can feel the anger coming off of Zayn in waves and Zayn takes his arms from around Liam gently as he gets up from their bed in a rage; an unsettling feeling fills Liam’s being.

“What do you mean ‘here to collect his son’? He cannot collect a person, let alone my husband,” Zayn exclaims.

Liam gets out of bed and goes to dress himself. He knows how this will end. He will have to leave Zayn, leave this wonderful Palace, leave Hecate, his mind gets stuck on the part where he has to leave Zayn; his eyes well with tears as Zayn keeps yelling on about Zeus and Demeter. He lets out a sob and that’s when the room goes quiet.

He feels Zayn embrace him from behind and he cries harder.

“My love, Liam, he cannot take you.  Remember what we have done to ensure that?” Liam nods feebly. Zayn continues, “We drank from the Styx, we bathed in the Styx, and we consummated out union.  By every rule, law and culture, we are married and sealed together.  Not even Zeus can change that, remember?”

Liam shakes his head, “My—Demeter will not care. She will make us break it.”

Zayn sighs, “Then I shall steal you every day if I have to.”

Liam nods and allows Zayn to pin his chiton together and sits him down on the bed while Zayn goes to dress himself.

Zayn emerges wearing a black chiton to match Liam’s and he’s holding two wreaths.  This time they’re solid gold.  He let’s Zayn place his for him before Zayn puts one on himself.  He looks up at him and only finds love resting in Zayn’s eyes.

“Come, let us face my bother together.” Zayn takes his hand in his own and leads them to the throne room.  They ignore Hecate’s presence unintentionally as they pass by her, she notices that they both forgot their sandals.

**

Zeus hates this portion of the realm. He’s never been comfortable here. Mostly because all of his mortal lovers end up here but there are other reasons.  He’s happy for his brother but it’s not the best day when Demeter is shrieking on Olympus for hours on end.  He talked her out of joining him but she almost tore his eyes out when he refused to help her at first.

He hears footfalls and looks to see his brother holding Persephon’s hand as he tries to make him smile before they enter the room. He watches as Zayn fixes the other male’s wreath and fret over his chiton, whispering reassurances, Zeus is sure.

Hecate steps around them and enters the room, “Your Highness, my lords greet you warmly,” Zeus highly doubts that if how long it too them to get here is anything to go by.

He watches them approach him and he notices the changes in Persephon. His jaw is leaner, his eyes have begun to glow, he is sporting a wreath, his hair has changed and Zeus knows they’ve made their union official in every way, recently.  Perhaps even this morning.

“Brother, it’s good to see you!” he says. They have taken their seats on their respective thrones.  Zayn keeps their hands linked across the space.

Zayn stiffens, “If only it was on better terms Zeus. What is your business here?”

“I am here to collect Persephon and take him back to his mother, you know this,” he reminds Zayn.

He hears Pershepon speak for the first time in eons, “My name is Liam, Zeus.  I do not go by the name my mother chose for me anymore.”

He is surprised by the strength behind those words, “My son, I am sorry if I have offended you.  I didn’t know,” Zeus sighs.  “Your mother will not let me return to Olympus without you. She knows your betrothal can be broken by my power,” he’s cut off by Zayn’s laughter.

“Is that the lie you told her?   Oh my, won’t this be fun.  I get the pleasure of shocking my brother, Liam.  Be sure to watch his expression, my love,” Zayn tells Liam.

Zeus is confused, “Tell me what?”

Zayn grins, “Liam and I bathed in water from the Styx on our wedding day.  At our ceremony, we drank water from the Styx. You cannot break the betrothal because it is a betrothal no more.  We are wed and sworn by the Styx to each other.”

Zeus let’s this news sink in and-Zayn’s correct, he cannot break this.  He could try but the Cosmos won’t allow it.  He’ll weaken everything about their realm. 

His mind is racing when he hears Zayn tell Liam something, “Go ahead, my love, tell your father what you ate at our wedding.”

Zeus’ eyes widen as he looks to his son, “Tell me you didn’t, Liam.”

Liam shrugs, “I had four pomegranate seeds. That’s all.”

Zeus’ shoulders fall.  There is no way Liam can leave. 

Zeus get’s an idea, “did he force you to eat them? Did Hades force you to eat the seeds just as he forced himself on you?”

He see betrayal cross his brother’s face but it doesn’t matter because Demeter will turn him into a tree, how does he not see that.

Liam’s mouth opens and closes, ”Zayn would never. He has been the kindest man I’ve come across in all my days.  I have been made a King.  I am his equal. Can your wife say the same, father?”

Zeus knows mocking when he hears it, “Do not speak of things you know nothing about.”

Liam growls, “I know plenty, father.  I know that you cheat on Hera daily. Half of your whores are here! You are not a good man.  How hypocritical of you to accuse Zayn of being just as cruel.”

Zeus grows angrier, “Do not make me any more angry, boy. Not even your husband will be able to protect you if I am.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “ You forget, brother, this is my domain. You have no powers here.”

Zeus stands angry when he remembers the rules of the Underworld. _No other god shall have power is another’s domain:  Poseidon may only control the sea, Zeus may only control the sky, and Hades only controls the remaining._ Zayn is right. He can’t do anything here, but he can try to make a deal, “What are you willing to offer?”

Zayn narrows his eyes, ”What do you mean?”

Zeus sighs, “We can make a deal.  Liam can spend half of his time here and half of it with his mother.”

Liam speaks again, “I do not wish to be with my mother.”

Zeus tries a different angle, “You do not have to be with her, just out of the Underworld. Would that be fair?”

Zayn looks to Liam, “How long would he be gone?”

Zeus thinks and says, “He could stay with his mother for four or five months. Then the rest of the mortal year he’ll be here, with you.”

Zayn and Liam exchange a look.  He knows he’s got them when they offer no resistance.

“We will need time to discuss this.  You are welcome to stay here, in the Palace, with us. We shall give you our decision in the morning. If we decide to agree, the five months will begin tomorrow morning.  If we do not agree, I hope you are become a very sturdy shrubbery,” Zayn tells Zeus as he stands and motions for Liam to do the same.

“Hecate will show you to the guest chambers, dinner will be in four hours.  Until then, enjoy your time here, brother,” Zayn motions Hecate over as he walks off the podium.

“Your Highness, of you please, follow me,” Hecate says and Zeus nods.  He motions her on and trials after her.

**

“I don’t want to leave you for a moment and at the very least, five months!”

Liam’s been pacing their chamber for a while now and he keeps saying that same sentence, with few variations, repeatedly.

“Liam, my love, please come here,” Zayn pleads.

Liam pauses his steps and looks at Zayn. Really looks at him, finally. Zayn watches as he takes in the tears that prick his eyes and how his shoulders are slumped, “Please come here.  We need to talk about this.  If your mother is taking this out on the mortals, we must make some deal.”

Liam nods and walks over to the bed and lies face down on the mattress.

Zayn smiles, “My love, what if we do this deal my bother has proposed?  We will still have each other for seven months out of the year and your mother will stop this nonsense,” he pauses.  “I must admit, she has created quite the problem, Hecate told me Niall has been working hard-apparently he’s be rowing over twice as many souls as usual.”

Liam shrugs, “I lose you either way, don’t I?”

“My love, we have a duty to the mortals. They rely on us for so many things, I cannot, in good conscious, let this go on.  Please know that I am not happy about this. I want you to stay here, always,” he reminds Liam.

He rolls Liam onto his back and wipes away the tears that have fallen, “I love you, my Liam. Regardless of where in this realm you are, that will ring true.”

Liam nods, “Let’s tell Zeus at dinner. I do not want to prolong this.”

Zayn looks away from Liam’s eyes as he runs a hand down Liam’s chest, “That would be a good idea but I was thinking that we could find a better use of the time we have left.”

Liam laughs, “Oh?  And what do you propose we do?”

Zayn looks him in the eyes and Liam’s breath hitches at the lust he sees there, Liam smiles at him, “I believe that is a very good use of our time.”

**

Zeus has been sitting at the dinner table awaiting the arrival of his hosts for over an hour now.  He’s staring at the ceiling and admiring the art he knows his brother’s done in his spare time. He’s looking at the story of Prometheus and reminds himself to pay the man a visit during the night.

“Your Highness,” Hecate greets.  “My lords are otherwise engaged and will not be joining you for dinner.”

Zeus laughs, “I realised that a few moments after I arrived. They are newlyweds after all.”

Hecate smiles dreamily at him, “I’ve never seen lord Hades this happy.  Having Liam here is changing everything for the better.”

Zeus nods in agreement, “When you have a happy lord you have a happy domain.  It’s a simple concept.”

Hecate stops smiling, “And you wish to take that happiness away.”

Zeus fidgets, “It’s not I who wants to do it.”

Hecate raises an eyebrow,  “But you will not stand up to the one who does. Therefore, you are also to blame. Do not think my lord will ever forget this.”

Zeus sighs, “I am aware.  Hades never forgets.”

**

Liam is laughing underneath Zayn’s fingertips. He’s trying to get out words but is having great difficulty, “Zayn!”

Zayn is smiling above him, relishing in his husband’s laughter, “What, my love?  Did you need something?”

Liam keeps laughing, “Stop!”

“Stop what?  I’m just touching you.  I thought you wanted me to touch you?”

Liam tries to control his breathing, “Not like this! It’s our last night and I want you.”

Zayn stills his fingertips, “Oh, my love, you should have told me sooner.  I would have stopped long ago.”

Liam shakes his head, “You are such a lair! What would the mortals think? Lord of the Underworld, lies to is own husband.”

Zayn chuckles, “Oh how they would love to paint me as the villain in this tale!  They’ll probably say that I kidnapped you eons from now.”

Liam giggles at that, “As if anyone would believe that you would do anything so despicable.”

Zayn smiles, “Because it’s so difficult to believe that the God of the Dead would be a sinister old man. You flatter me, my love.”

Liam smiles up at him, “Now, please touch me.”

He puts on a serious face, “Would you like me to touch you as lovers do?”

Liam covers his face in embarrassment, “The absolute worst!”

Zayn smiles, “You were adorable, absolutely adorable. I love that about you.”

The other male peaks out behind his hands, “You think so?”

Zayn begins to undo Liam’s chiton, “How about I show you, hmm?”

Liam nods his head, “Yes, please.”

 

Zayn kisses down Liam’s chest as his hands make quick work of the rest of his husband’s chiton. He’s focused on leaving marks in his wake so that Liam’ can remember this moment with him.  He’s gotten the fabric out of his way and he can see Liam’s beautiful cock full hard for him.  Zayn nips at the skin around Liam’s groin and he loves the small gasps that come from Liam’s mouth as he does this. 

He’s a bit impatient so Zayn puts his mouth on the tip of Liam’s cock tonguing into the foreskin there, he hears Liam groan. He moves back the rest of the excess skin around the head of Liam’s cock with his lips. 

He’s got one hand wrapped around the base of his husband’s cock as the other plays with one of Liam’s nipples.  He can hear a muffled moan that makes him look up. He sees Liam biting a fist to keep himself quiet. Zayn pulls off his cock, removes his hand quickly to spit in it, and places it back on Liam. He’s stroking him-just enough to keep him hard.

“My love, don’t keep yourself quiet.  I want to hear you,” he coaxes. Liam removes his hand and places by his side.

Zayn returns his mouth to Liam and begins to move further down Liam’s cock after he pulls up to the head each time. He gives special attention to the foreskin when he’s at the head and makes sure to fondle Liam’s balls with the hand that was previously around Liam’s base.

He takes Liam down until his nose is able to move the hairs resting at the base of Liam’s cock, and he hears the barely audible, “so pretty.” He hums at the praise.

Zayn only pulls back halfway on Liam when he returns back to the base.  He hears a strangled sound and pulls back so that he can easily take Liam’s seed in his mouth.

He feels Liam’s ball sack tighten in his hand and he waits for the rush of Liam’s essence in his mouth.  He looks up to see his husband’s eyes trained on his as Liam’s shouts during his release.

Zayn’s mouth is filled with a salty flavor, he pulls off of Liam and waits until Liam looks at him again, and when he does so, he promptly swallows.

He smiles at his spent lover as he moves next to him on the bed.

“I do believe we’ve missed dinner, my love,” Zayn tells his husband.  He sees it is not use since Liam is already sleeping.

He pulls him into his arms and falls into a dreamless sleep where he doesn’t have to think about what the morning will bring.

**

“Zayn, husband. You must awaken,” Liam is trying to wake Zayn gently but is realizing that isn’t working.

He shakes his shoulders to jostle his husband out of sleep and that works minimally.  So Liam begins to get out of bed, trying to get ready for the day they do not wish to begin. A hand grabs his bicep when he’s about to stand off the bed, he feels a body come up behind him and pepper kisses along his exposed neck.

“Good morning, my love.  I hope you were not trying to escape me,” Zayn greets.

Liam melts into the touch,  “No, husband.  I was just beginning our day. It’s early yet.”

He feels Zayn nod, “That’s fine, my love. Shall I place your sandals on your feet? It will be the last day I am allowed to do so.”

Liam doesn’t want to refuse him so he agrees quickly.

He admires Zayn’s naked form as he is bent in front of him. Liam reaches out to run a hand through the hair residing on the top of Zayn’s scalp and it makes Zayn look up mid-kiss.

He laughs, “I just wanted to touch you. I won’t be able to soon and I want to have memories of us.”

Zayn removes his mouth from Liam’s leg, “Do you not have enough memories to remember me by?”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Yes I do, but one could always use more.”

His husband smiles at him and continues lacing his sandal for him in relative silence as Liam keeps one hand in Zayn’s hair for the rest of the activity.

**

Zayn and Liam are already in the throne room when Zeus arrives there in the morning. 

Liam has fresh tears on his cheeks and Zayn isn’t doing much better. Zeus can tell he’s trying to put a brave face on for Liam.

Zeus makes his presence know, “Good morning, brother. Have you made a decision about what to do with your little consort?”

Zayn’s face snaps to him, “Never speak of him like that, again. Liam is his own person and I’ll be damned if you think I made this decision for him.  He chose to do this for your precious mortals.”

Zeus holds his hand up in surrender, “My mistake. I apologise, Liam. Come now, Hermes is waiting.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “I want Zayn to take me to Demeter. He and I will explain the terms of my arrangements for the mortal year.”

Zayn takes Liam’s hand and going into the courtyard where the chariot waits.

Zeus follows and pauses when he sees them mount and Liam place Zayn’s helm on his head, “You can’t let him do that! He isn’t the ruler of the Underworld!”

Zayn raises his eyebrows, “My domain, my rules. Do not let your petty power trip rub off on me.  I am capable of letting my husband me my equal, just as Hera should be yours. I, of course, would never offend you in your own domain but that’s just me.”

Zeus sighs, “Right again, brother, my apologies.”

Liam laughs, “He seems to be doing that a lot, doesn’t he?”

Zayn throws his head back and laughs, “That he does, my love. That he does,” Zayn takes the reins of his chariot, “See you at the temple, brother.”

Zeus watches his brother open a pathway in the earth above them and tunnel up to the mortal world.  He sighs and goes to the designated area where Hermes was to lead him up.

**

Zayn tries to be strong as he lefts his helm off of Liam’s head. He just has flashes of memories with Liam from the past week and he’s sad.

He looks at Liam’s eyes and see’s the same thing.

He examines his husband’s appearance and he’s blown away. He’s adorned in a deep red chiton that goes past his knees, gold bands going up his toned arms, the onyx wreath is crowning his head today, he smiles at the wreath and reaches to adjust the matching one on his head.

He’s gotten so adjusted to Liam’s new look that he almost forgets his mother hasn’t seen him for two whole days, which is something that’s really starting to piss him off.  He’s only had his husband for two days and he has to give him back-completely ridiculous, if you ask him.

He hears a shrill voice shouting his name and he winces for Liam, who doesn’t turn toward her voice.

“What have you done with my son? You were supposed to bring him with you to this meeting.  Not one of you little souls.  You are a snake Hades. If you think I will ever, ever let you near this domain agai-“

Liam turns to face his mother, “Mother. Please stop insulting my husband. If you do not, I will not hold p my end of the deal.”

Zayn has had few perfect moments in his lifetime but watching Demeter’s eyes widen in horror at the perfect man her son had become, is now one of them.

“You are not my Persephon.  Who are you?” She shrieks.

Zayn’s ears are beginning to hurt, “This is your son Demeter. It is not my problem if you cannot recognize the King he’s become.”

She looks to him and finds no traces of falsehoods, “You mean to tell me that my son, my perfect son, has become this..this-“

“King, mother. I am a king.  Zayn and I rule the Underworld,” Liam finishes for her.

Demeter is floored when Zeus arrives. She looks to him and begins to shout, yet again.

“How dare you let this happen to our son! He was supposed to remain chaste! You failed as a father. How could you? My perfect son is ruined,” she bemoans.

Zayn looks to Liam, whose jaw is taut, matching the rest of his body.  His husband’s fists are clenched at his side and Zayn takes them in his hands, standing in front of Liam again. He has to let Liam know that his mother is crazy.

“Liam, my love, please don’t let her get to you, remember how amazing you are, how much I love you, do not let her take that from you. You are my true partner,” he hopes Liam listens to him because just as he finishes Liam steels himself and walks to his mother.

“Demeter. You will listen to me,” Liam pauses. “Mother, there’s a special place in the Underworld for me; it’s called the throne.I will be their King for the rest of time.  You cannot stop that. Would you like to know why mother?”

She’s frozen.

“I am sealed to Zayn. We bathed in and drank the water of the River Styx on our wedding night.  I ate four pomegranate seeds at the ceremonial dinner,” Liam looks back at Zayn before he says the next part, “Zayn and I consummated our marriage the day after our ceremony because he wanted to make sure I was ready, like the good man I know he is.”

He hears his mother’s startled gasp and Zeus’ groan.

“My love, I. I think you better tell her what you want,” Zayn gently reminds.

Liam smiles at him and turns back to her, “Right.  I will walk the mortal world for five months. Then, I will be with my husband for the rest of the time.”

Demeter’s face falls.

“You either agree to this or I return with Zayn and we will make sure the souls are perfectly fine. Zayn has agreed to these terms. You must as well,” he informs her.

Demeter looks to Zeus.

“You are lucky they agreed to join us for this meeting in the first place,” Zeus tells Demeter.

She bites her lip in contemplation, “If I get time with my son, that is all I care about. The amount of time he shares between us is no matter to me.”

Zayn looks at her wearily, “Do you promise to take care of the mortals even when Liam isn’t with you?”

Her jaw tightens, “I agree.”

Liam smiles, “Then I stay willingly.  You may leave me so I can say goodbye to my husband properly.”

Demeter is floored. She has to be pulled away from the pair by Zeus so they can have the privacy they requested.

Demeter opens her mouth and Zeus is already tired, “How can one person change so much in such a short period of time? My perfect, chaste son is ruined.”

Zeus looks at her, “You knew this betrothal had happened. You accepted this betrothal. Do not tell me you expected this to end well for you.”

She sighs, “I just wanted someone by my side for all time.”

Zeus scoffs, “And you thought that keeping your son, who has always wanted a perfect love story, by your side, never experiencing anything, was the best being to do that? Don’t you have nymphs for that?”

She shakes her head, “Nymphs fall in love and leave you too. “

He rolls his eyes.

**

Zayn is holding Liam as close as he can. He doesn’t want to let go and feeling the tears from Liam’s eyes is not helping.

“I will miss you every day you are gone. I will make Hecate follow you around. I will force Morpheus to spin dreams for us,” he promises.

He hears Liam breathe out a shaky laugh.

“I will visit you as often as I can, my love,” Zayn tells him.

“You have work to do, I will be okay. My mother will not try anything. Especially now that she knows how bound we truly have become,” Liam informs him.

Zayn shakes his head, “I care not, I enjoy making your mother mad.  I think I’ll employ Harry and Louis to help me. Speaking of which,” he trails off and looks around the temple.

“It is about time someone looked for me,” Louis shouts.

He and Harry come out from behind a pillar, “Your mother has been going ballistic.”

Liam nods in agreement.

He hears her approaching and he watches Zayn’s face close off.

Liam surges forward and kisses him, deeply. Teeth clack and he can taste the mint Zayn chewed before they left.  He’ll miss this.

Zeus clears his throat and Liam has to push Zayn off of him, “I’ll miss you.”

Zayn sniffles, “I’ll miss you always, my love. I’ll see you in our dreams.”

Liam nods and turns to stand near his mother.

Zayn places his helm on his head and mounts his chariot. He looks directly at Demeter as he says, “I bid you all a good day.  I will be back in five months to reclaim what is mine.”

Demeter nods along with Zeus.

**

Zayn pulls on the reins and turns them back down the same tunnel that he and Liam arrived through.

Hecate is there to greet him when he arrives back to the Palace.

“My lord, welcome home,” she says. “Would you like to throw yourself into work to ease the pain or would you like to wallow? I’ve already made sure Morpheus knows his job during the coming months, so that’s no matter.  Poseidon has agreed to watch Demeter for any funny business.”

He looks at her and smiles weakly, “I’ll be on my throne. Send in the souls for judgment.”

She nods and runs off to do so. 

He plops down onto his throne and sighs.

“Five months will go by quickly,” he told himself.

**

Five months later.

Zayn is preparing to go above to the temple and retrieve his husband. He’s been running around all morning doing various activities. He’s stocked their room with more cloth, oils and wreaths. Hecate’s made sure the food supply is generous because he visited Liam a few weeks ago and found out which wine he likes to drink after a long day.  Zayn’s added a few more members to his staff, one of them being Nyx, who shouldn’t be taking orders from Zayn because, really, she has more rights to boss him around see that she’s been here since the dawn of time.

She approaches him holding a bouquet of freshly picked yellow roses and forget-me-not’s.

“I’ve gone all over to get your welcome back flowers. Demeter is one difficult broad to dodge up there,” Nyx tells him. “Oh I got your faithful love ones too!”

He looks hopefully at the arrangement, “They’re beautiful. Could you have them sent to the temple before I leave?  I want Liam to know when I’ll be there to bring him home.

Nyx smiles widely, “Nothing would please me more, my lord.”

He groans, “Please don’t start that, again.  You’ve never called me that before.  It’s unnecessary.”

She shrugs and walks away, “I’ll call you what I please, Hades.”

He waves her off and goes to his chambers to prepare getting his husband.  Sleeping was the most difficult thing he thought to himself.  Then again, waking up alone was always worse when Morpheus let them dream together. Overall, the last five months had been extremely trying for Zayn.  He wished he had only made it four.

Charon would stop by and tell him how much happier the souls were lately.  As if having Liam back really had made a difference.  He remembers responding, “Oh yes, those three days must have been awful.”

Niall looked at him and replied, “When you’re caught in a blizzard that wipes out all of your crops and livestock, let me know if the first thought on your mind isn’t ‘this isn’t so bad.”

Zayn never complained about Liam being gone to him again. He soften forgets that Niall went through the mortal life before he made a deal with the gods.

Zayn can feel hot breaths panting near his hands, when he looks down he sees his excited puppy, “Hi boys, are you excited to see Liam again?”

The heads bark at various times but he knows excitement when he sees it.

He nods in agreement, “Me too.  I hope he’s just as excited to come home.”

Hecate joins him in the courtyard.

“My lord, the flowers you wanted delivered have been and Nyx also wanted me to give you this,” she’s holding a single flower between her fingertips.

He looks at it and sees a fuchsia flower that’s oddly spherical, like a globe, “What does it mean?  I’ve never seen this before.”

Hecate looks down at the flower and waves her other hand over it, casting some enchantment on it.

“It’s an amaranth flower.  The mortals call it immortal love.  This particular one shall never wilt as long as you and Liam love each other,” she tells him.

He looks at her with wonder, “It’s perfect Hecate, how did you know?”

She pays him a knowing smile, “Oh I have my ways, my lord.”

Her head drifts to look on her left ad then she focuses back to him, “Liam is ready to come home, my lord. He’s called out for you in the temple.”

He smiles, loving how his plan has worked, “Thank you Hecate. I’ll be off then.”

He walks to his chariot and puts on his helm. He secures the one he’s made for Liam near his feet for the journey.

Hecate appears beside him, “Take the flower, my lord. He’ll love it.”

He takes it from her hands and places it within the helm resting on the floor, “Hecate, please have two glasses of the wine I obtained ready for us when we return.  Let Niall know I’ve left.  Oh and put Nyx in charge for the next…until we are ready to resume our duties.”

Hecate laughs, he knows it’s a long list but if he doesn’t say these things, they all assume he’s lazy.

“I’m off then!” He tells the horses where to go and within seconds he’s at the temple searching for the eyes he’s missed so deeply.

“Zayn!” He hears his name called from somewhere behind him. He turns and sees his husband wearing his onyx wreath and a dark purple chiton. Liam looks perfect.

“My love! You received my gifts?”

Liam nods and is walking toward him.  He stops at the bas of the chariot, waiting for Zayn to get off. “Come down here and kiss me, I’ve missed you.”

Zayn chuckles and holds up one finger, signaling Liam to be patient. He grabs the helm and flower.  He holds the helm out first, “You knew about this one, I hope it fits properly. Hecate said she gave Hephaestus the right measurements but you can never be too sure.”

Liam tries on the helm and it’s a perfect fit. Zayn smiles and holds out the flower.

Liam looks at it in awe, “Immortal love, what a rarity for this pert of the world. It seems, perfect. Is it an illusion?”

Zayn shakes his head; “Hecate’s put an enchantment on it. This flower shall never wilt so long as we love each other.”

Liam’s face breaks into a grin, ”Quite the romantic that one.”

Zayn nods and finally dismounts the chariot and takes Liam’s face in both hands.  He pauses before he presses their lips together, “It will never wilt, my love.”

He seals their lips and he’s forgotten how sweet Liam tastes in this land.  It’s intoxicating, truly.

He breaks from his lover and looks about the temple, “Where is your mother?”

Liam shrugs, “She didn’t want to see me off. I believe she has a lover of her own now.”

Zayn can feel the surprise paint his face, “I hope she is happy.  Shall we go home?”

Liam nods fervently, “I’ve miss our bed these months. I haven’t had a good night’s rest in ages.”

Zayn laughs, “Maybe that’s because no one was there to tire you out before bed, hm?”

Liam shakes his head and gets on the chariot, “You coming then?”

Zayn nods and steps up next to his husband. Liam gets a giddy look on his face, “Can I take us home?”

Zayn shakes his head with a concerned expression, “Not even a chance.  You need more practice and controlling them on solid ground is nothing compared to controlling them in a moving tunnel.”

Liam sags, “One day though?”

Zayn tries to keep his resolve up for a bit longer but he can’t when Liam surges forward and kisses him, “Oh fine! One day you can drive them home!”

Liam gives him a pleased look. “Now come here,” he opens his arms so Liam can stand in front of him for the journey home. “Watch my hands closely, that’s the first lesson.”

Liam nods as he stands in the space between Zayn and the front of the chariot. Zayn steps closer and whispers in Liam’s ear, “Second lesson is saying let’s go and you tug twice on the reins.  How about you say it and I’ll tug.”

Liam shivers at Zayn’s stubble on his face but nods in agreement.  He tugs twice and Liam quietly says, "Let’s go".

They arrive in the courtyard within seconds and the entire domain is there to welcome their Kings home. Liam blushes from head to toe.

Zayn nudges him a bit before Liam’s clearing his throat.

“Hello every body.  It is lovely to be home with all of you!  I am so glad to be back for the coming months. I hope you’ve all been well. I know there is a feast tonight, in my honour but please carry on with out our attendance. We have pressing matters to attend to this evening,” the crowed collectively laughs.

Zayn joins in as well.  Liam waits and looks to Zayn who nods in encouragement, “Let the festivities begin!”

Zayn watches Liam’s face as he sees the courtyard fill with flowers, pomegranates, wine and joyous faces. He’ll never get over the wonder Liam’s eyes can hold. 

He takes his husband’s hand and tugs on it to take him away to their chambers. Liam follows easily.

When they arrive to their room, Hecate hands them each a glass of wine and blushes prettily and she rushes out of the room.

Liam sips his drink while Zayn downs it, he walks to where is love is looking out the window and melds himself into the other male’s form.

“I have missed you too, husband,” Liam tells him. “I only got a glimpse of what it must have left like for you.  My mother is truly awful to have inflicted that upon you knowingly.”

Zayn breathes him in, “I would live through it all again if it meant I had you in the end, my love.”

They stand there for an unmarked amount of time before he feels Liam smile, “Zayn, would you take my sandals off for me?”

He kisses his husband’s neck and whispers, “Nothing would please me more, husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers and their meanings:
> 
> apple blossom-promise  
> yellow chrysanthemum-secret admirer  
> daffodil-chilvary  
> hibuscus-delicate beauty  
> lilac-first love  
> Ranunculus-radiant  
> Star of Bethlehem-hope  
> sunflowers-adoration  
> sweetpea-shyness  
> yellow tulips-helplessly in love  
> violet-faithfulness  
> red tulips-declaration of love  
> primrose—I cant live without you  
> amaranth--immortal love
> 
> I think that's all of them? Sorry if I missed one!


End file.
